Se souvenir
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Heath à intégré X-Japan il y a quelques temps et s'impose un peut trop aux yeux de hide, Pata et Toshi. hide le vit d'ailleurs plutôt mal... Chez les X tout vas de travers... Que se passe t-il donc ?
1. Le commencement d'une sinistre descente

**Titre**: Se souvenir

**Rating**: K pour le moment u_u.

**Pairing** : Héhé, vous verrez bien ^o^

**Disclaimer**: Tout ces chers petits X-Japan ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, leur histoire et problèmes eux... si x)

**Note de l'auteur **:_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Ça fait des mois que j'écris cette fiction, et je me suis dit qu'il serrait peut être temps de la poster ! Elle n'est pas encore finit, mais le temps que je pose tout les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit, ça devrait pouvoir le faire x). J'essaierais de poster régulièrement soit : toute les deux semaines je pense._

_Pour cette fiction, j'ai essayer de respecter la réalité par rapport au temps... essayer hein xP. Sinon, pour ce qui est de ce qui s'y passe, j'espère bien que ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça XDDD. De plus, dans mon histoire, hide et Heath ne se connaissaient pas avant l'entrer de Heath dans X, donc, déjà, ça, je ne le respecte pas... Bref il y a beaucoup de chose qui ne correspondent pas avec la réalité, mais c'est le but d'une fiction, ne ? =D._

**Se souvenir**

_Chapitre 1 : _

_Le commencement d'une sinistre descente._

Heath grelotait, le froid de ce rude hiver venait titiller sa peau et il ne dit pas non au staff qui lui proposait une grosse doudoune. Ils allaient bientôt devoir commencer le tournage du clip « I.V », le générique de fin d'un des films du moment, « Saw IV ». Le bassiste regardait d'un œil amusé Yoshiki donner des ordres aux membres du staff sur la place exacte que devait avoir chaque éléments du décors, chaque instruments ou pieds de micro. Heath arrêta son regard sur la guitare qui venait tout juste d'être déposée sur son socle. Il s'approcha lentement, une pointe de mélancolie collée aux entrailles. De ses longs doigts manucurés, il passa sa main sur les cordes froides, caressant le manche de cet objet si précieux. Il ferma les yeux, parcourant toujours la guitare de ses doigts quand une main chaleureuse vint se poser sur son épaule. Il ouvrit alors les yeux.

_- Tout est près, on vas pouvoir commencer le tournage._

C'était Pata. Le guitariste regarda longuement Heath. A son regard assombrit, il su tout de suite ce que la vue de cet instrument faisait remonter à la surface pour son ami. Malgré le pincement qui persistait dans sa poitrine, Heath fit un grand sourire au guitariste, enleva son manteau et alla s'installer à sa place. Il saisit sa basse, passa la sangle autour de ses épaules. Les autres firent de même, le caméraman annonça que ça tournait. Heath jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la guitare qui trônait seule à sa gauche, et se plongea dans son jeu. Multitudes de souvenirs se cognaient à l'entré de son esprit et son âme avait du mal à rester insensible … même neuf ans après.

**Retour 15 ans en arrière ~ 1992. **

Des cheveux noirs long jusqu'aux hanches, lunettes tintées vissées sur le nez, manteau blanc descendant jusque ses pieds cachant une chemise de couleur sombre en dentelle et un jean slim en vinyle. Des bottes noires lui remontaient jusqu'en dessous du genoux et une cigarette était calée entre ses lèvres. Il entra dans la pièce et, d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers le socle où était posée bien gentiment sa basse. Il lança un « bonjour » sans entrain à Pata, Toshi et hide mais quand Yoshiki fit lui aussi son entré, le bassiste le salua gaiement et lui offrit même un sourire franc. La différence de salutation était vraiment frappante, mais c'était ainsi depuis le début, et les trois autres membres étaient, contre leur gré, obligés de supporter ça.

Le bassiste écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier tout près et alla régler sa basse. Ses doigts glissèrent avec habilités sur les cordes de son instrument. Il joua quelques notes qui étaient inconnues au reste du groupe. Yoshiki, surpris et surtout, intéressé, le questionna sur la provenance de cet ébauche de morceau.

_- Je l'ai composé. Tu nous as bien parler d'un prochain nouvel album non ? C'était l'occasion._

Yoshiki hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Les autres membres restèrent perplexe. Le leader était normalement, toujours le premier à présenter ses compositions pour un nouveau CD, histoire que les autres sachent approximativement dans quelle ambiance se déroulerai les nouvelles chansons. Mais l'initiative de Heath ne parut pas déplaire à Yoshiki, qui avait même l'air enthousiaste.

_- On essaiera de caser ça dans un morceau._

_- Et si ça ne colle pas avec l'ambiance ? _Se permit hide.

Heath lui décrocha un sourire espiègle, et répondit du tac au tac.

_- Ça se fondra dans le décor, ne sois pas inquiet pour ça._

La confiance trop poussée que Heath avait en lui même agaçait beaucoup les trois autres ; il y avait assez de Yoshiki pour ce genre de chose. De plus, Heath intégrait à peine le groupe, Pata, hide et Toshi trouvait qu'il était un peut tôt pour qu'Heath s'impose. Yoshiki ne voyait visiblement pas les choses ainsi. Du nouveau, il avait dit qu'ils leur fallait du nouveau ! Les trois amis n'y voyait pas d'objection, seulement ce nouveau n'était pas non plus obligé de venir obligatoirement du bassiste.

_- Commençons les répétition, Pata, hide, à vos instruments ! Toshi, fais nous l'honneur de t'entendre une fois de plus chanter, s'il te plait. Et mettez-y du cœur ! _

Avant de commencer il ajouta.

_- Quand à toi Heath, il faudra qu'on voit ensemble pour ta compo'._

Le concerné approuva et Yoshiki donna le rythme avec ses baguettes. Comme ils le faisait désormais à chaque fois, ils débutèrent par « Kurenai ».

Yoshiki se massait la nuque. Quant aux autres, la fatigue se lisait sur leur visages. Ils venaient de passer la journée à jouer, et ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un jour de repos. D'après Yoshiki, ces répétition non-stop étaient pour permettre à Heath de s'intégrer et de mieux se familiariser avec les morceaux. Bien sûr, c'était évident, mais il n'aurait pas été obligé d'exiger d'eux qu'ils viennent s'entrainer tout les jours. Seulement avec Yoshiki, s'était soit tout, soit rien, et apparemment ce mode de fonctionnement là était aussi celui de Heath.

_- Vous avez bien mérité votre repos, je vous donne quatre jours. On vas se boire un coup pour fêter ça ?_

Pour fêter ça ou pas, ils y seraient tout de même aller, n'importe quelle occasion était bonne pour aller se siroter un bon verre d'alcool. C'était dans le même bar qu'ils allaient. En chemin, Toshi et Yoshiki discutaient – heureusement que Yoshiki n'oubliait pas que le chanteur était son meilleur ami -, Pata et hide s'étaient lancés dans un débat perdu d'avance et Heath était pendu à son téléphone portable, conversant avec on ne savait qui. Arrivés au pub, ils s'installèrent dans le fond et commandèrent les mêmes boissons qu'à l'accoutumée. Durant toute la soirée, Yoshiki observa du coin de l'œil sa « précieuse petite tête rose » et constata de nouveau qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir le même comportement qu'avant. Ses mimiques amusante s'étaient effacées, et ses blagues et son entrain ne faisaient plus partis de la conversation. Il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec lui, et ces quatre jour « off » en étaient l'opportunité. La soirée se finit tard dans la nuit. C'est à trois heures du matin qu'ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Yoshiki glissa un petit mot à hide avant de s'engouffrer dans un taxi avec Toshi.

_- Tout à l'heure, à seize heure chez moi ?_

hide confirma et laissa le batteur s'en aller. Pata rentra aussi chez lui, et il ne resta plus que Heath et hide sur le bord du trottoir, regardant la moto du guitariste s'éloigner. Heath observait hide avec toujours ce sourire espiègle en coin dessiné sur sa bouche. hide eu envie de prendre du fil et une aiguille et de lui coudre les lèvres ensemble pour qu'il ne puisse plus afficher ce sourire qu'il détestait temps, mais faute de moyen, il se contenta de commencer à marcher.

_- Alors que pense tu de moi ? Musicalement parlant ?_

Le guitariste ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, à laquelle Heath savait pertinemment la réponse. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une nouvelle fois pouvoir se valoriser et confirmer qu'il était un bassiste hors pair. L'entendre flattait bien sûr beaucoup son égo et Heath était au courant que hide ne le supportait pas. Heath eu alors un petit rire face au silence que hide lui donnait comme seul réponse. hide ne pouvant plus vraiment se contenter de rester là, suivit par le bassiste, décrocha enfin une phrase.

_- Tu te fiche éperdument de mon avis, et je suis la dernière personne à vouloir rehausser ton amour propre._

Deuxième rire de la part de Heath, qui avait posé la question dans le but d'avoir une réponse comme celle ci. Le silence permanent d'hide à son égard l'énervait particulièrement. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui gardait leur sang froid … Il trouvait ça beaucoup trop ennuyeux. hide qui s'était tourné vers le bassiste pour lui parler dit « au revoir » à Heath pour qu'il comprenne que sa compagnie n'était plus la bienvenue. Le brun sorti de son magasin à sourire, le plus faux de tous, et accompagné d'un signe de la main, lança :

_- Ja, ne !_

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais se retourna une dernière fois, le regard aguicheur planté dans les yeux de hide. Quand à lui, il rentra chez lui à pied et s'affala sur son lit en entrant dans son appartement. Même si son esprit était totalement préoccupé, il trouva rapidement le sommeil, à cause de son épuisement.

Il était quinze heures quand il se réveilla. En se levant, il passa devant un miroir et se toucha le visage pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. Pas de doute, cette mine désastreuse était bien collée à son faciès. Depuis déjà quelques nuits, il n'avait pas dormit. Malgré la fatigue, tout plein de chose lui avait empêché de trouver le sommeil les jours précédents. hide prit l'initiative d'aller sous la douche, et même s'il n'aimait pas ça, fit couler de l'eau froide pour mieux se réveiller. Il s'habilla ensuite, et attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Il but un bol de chocolat chaud et mangea quelques tartines à la confiture de lait. Quand il regarda sa montre, il était déjà quinze heures quarante cinq, et dans un quart d'heure il devait être chez Yoshiki. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi son ami l'avait invité à le rejoindre ! Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Yoshiki de faire ça. En général, pendant les jours de repos, Yoshiki buchait sur de nouvelles partitions ou au contraire, dormait durant des heures... Ses amis n'était donc pas toujours conviés à venir, ce qui cela dit, se comprenait parfaitement.

A seize heures pile, il était devant les grilles du portail du batteur, appuyant sur la sonnette. Yoshiki l'invita à entrer et hide s'installa dans un des multiples canapé présent dans le salon.

_- Mon dieu hide, tu as vu ta tête … Je t'ai vraiment négligé pour que tu puisse arriver à un tel quota de fatigue !_

_- Mais non, ce n'est rien. _

Yoshiki ne fit pas attention aux dires de son ami, qu'ils savaient faux.

_- Il était vraiment temps que je te parle !_

Le leader posa sur la table basse deux verres, un de lait chaud sucré, - pour hide – l'autre de jus d'orange - pour lui. hide replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et saisit son verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Ne buvant pas, il le garda juste posé sur sa lèvre inférieure, pour sentir le verre chaud contre sa peau puis baissa les yeux, s'obstinant à fixer le sol. Yoshiki s'inquiéta d'avantage … hide se mettait ainsi très rarement, et les seuls fois où il le faisait, se terminait souvent en crise d'angoisse et gros sanglot …

* * *

Alors ? Vous impressions pour ce premier chapitre ?

Quelques petites questions pour vous (_allez hop, au boulot !_) :

Selon vous, qu'est ce qu'a hide ?

(_bon, c'est un peu tôt pour que vous émiettiez des hypothèse c'est vrai u_u_)

Est ce que vous aimez mon Heath tout méchant ? XDD

**BISUUU'**,_ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre =D._


	2. Découverte secrète

**Titre**: Se souvenir

**Chapitre** : 2

**Rating**: K pour le moment u_u.

**Pairing** : Héhé, vous verrez bien ^o^

**Disclaimer**: Tout ces chers petits X-Japan ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, leur histoire et problèmes eux... si x)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, après deux semaines comme je l'avais dit ^=^. Il est court u_u et n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire pour le moment x). Enfin j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira u_u, laissez vos avis =). Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Découverte secrète**

Yoshiki but d'une traite son jus avant d'aller s'assoir au côté de son ami.

_- Je ne veux pas t'obliger à m'avouer quoi que ce soit mais … Tu me faciliterais la tâche si tu me racontait ce qui ne vas pas._

hide but une gorgé.

_- Je sais que je suis exigeant mais tu l'a pourtant bien supporté jusqu'ici..._

hide but une seconde gorgé.

_- Lundi, ne vient pas aux répétition, il te faut au moins une bonne semaine de repos._

hide but une troisième gorgé. Yoshiki passa une main amicale dans les cheveux du guitariste, qui frissonna au contact.

_- Oh, ce ne serait pas à cause d'Heath qu..._

Le verre d'hide s'écrasa contre le sol, Yoshiki eu sa réponse. Toussotement, tremblement, le batteur entendait presque le cœur de son ami accélérer. Mauvais signe. Yoshiki voulut prendre hide dans ses bras, mais il le repoussa sans trop de méchanceté.

Il avait l'habitude des crises d'angoisses du guitariste. Elles étaient pourtant rares, mais souvent le fruit de profond mal être. hide était le genre de personne à tout le temps être heureuse, seulement, quand un problème apparaissait, il était prit de cour et la panique l'envahissait assez vite.

_- Du calme hide … ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger._

- Se sentant en confiance, hide put enfin parler.

_- Je veux qu'il quitte le groupe Yoshiki … Je veux pas qu'il reste … Il me fais …. Peur …_

Un nouveau grand frisson parcourut hide.

_- Tu comprend bien que je ne peux pas … Tout sauf ça, hide. Il est vrai que Heath n'ait pas forcement aimable avec toi, mais c'est le temps qu'il s'adapte. _

_- Tu comprend rien Yo... _

_- Alors éclaire moi !_

hide prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

_- Il ne nous aimes pas, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Il est sans arrêt entrain de s'élever sur un piédestal, il impose ses choix, alors que même nous ne l'avons jamais fait par peur que tu nous rembarre. C'est toi qui donne le ton, toi le leader, ça a toujours été comme ça. Le départ de Taiji à changé beaucoup trop de choses, il n'aurait jamais du partir. Pata et Toshi sont du même avis … seulement eux, n'ont pas à supporter les regards étranges d'Heath … Je ne veux pas lui laisser le temps de s'intégrer, non, il est déjà beaucoup trop impliqué à mon goût !_

_- Heath est un excellent bassiste... Je veux bien essayer de lui parler pour arranger les choses, mais promet moi de le supporter encore … Si ça ne change rien, j'accepterais de douter de lui. Y a t-il uniquement cela qui te tracasse ?_

_- Le groupe ne tiendra pas Yoshiki !_

_- On tiendra ne t'en fait pas !_

Yoshiki avait une forte envie de prendre son ami dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais il se retint. hide, épuisé s'endormit après cinq longues minutes de silence. Le batteur étendit son ami sur le canapé et essuya les larmes de ce dernier. Il fallait maintenant qu'il aille parler avec Heath... Les choses devaient changer, Yoshiki ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son guitariste pour le comportement puéril de Heath ! Malgré ce que lui avait dit hide, Yo savait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour qu'il se sente aussi mal … Restait à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Avant de partir, il glissa une couverture sur hide et lui prépara un plateau à la française : croissant et chocolat.

La route fut courte pour aller jusqu'au studio. Quand il entra, il vit Heath, sa basse sur les genoux, entrain de griffonner quelques notes sur une partition.

_- Tu es là ? J'avais pourtant dit Lundi !_

_- Chez moi ce n'est pas terrible pour composer, c'est petit et le voisinage se plaint dès que ma basse résonne ! Les mûrs, c'est du papier allu' dans mon immeuble !_

_- Je vois._

Après cet échange, Yoshiki fut direct et le bassiste se fit remonter les bretelles. Pour les jours à venir et tout les jours qu'il passerait avec le groupe, il allait devoir désormais mieux se comporter.

_- Je ne fais pourtant rien de mal !_

_- Montre que tu es heureux d'être avec nous, et pas seulement avec moi, et ça suffira déjà. Et …_

Yoshiki hésita à mentionner le cas particulier d'hide, dont il n'avait jusque là pas parlé.

_- N'embête plus hide s'il te plait._

Heath eu un grand sourire et hocha la tête, mais au regard qu'il arborait, ce message là n'était pas bien passé.

Quand fut venu le temps de reprendre les répétitions, hide, comme son ami lui avait conseillé, était resté chez lui. Il regardait fixement un point imaginaire sur son mûr. Cherchant à savoir d'où venait son problème. Des sentiments étranges l'habitaient, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Des explications, c'est ce dont il aurait eu besoin, mais bizarrement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne s'expliquait pas à lui même ce qui se produisait à l'intérieur de son corps. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le sortant de sa torpeur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il alla ouvrir. Bien trop épuisé pour se lever, il laissa la personne s'énerver seule sur la porte, et partir. Après ça, son téléphone portable sonna ; classique ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire le prénom de Toshi. Yoshiki avait du parler de toute cette histoire au chanteur. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'hide décrocha, bien au contraire, il avait besoin de réfléchir, et seul. Il rangea sa guitare favorite dans sa pochette, mit quelques affaires au hasard dans un grand sac et prit la route pour s'en aller loin de Tokyo. Au début, il partit sans but, mais décida finalement d'aller dans une station thermale. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues heures de route pour arriver à la station la plus proche. En arrivant là bas, on s'occupa bien de lui, et il put aller prendre un bain. Se reposant dans l'eau chaude, il regardait le soleil se coucher, la nuit envahir l'espace. Alors qu'il était désormais totalement détendu, il repensa à Heath. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Allait-il arrêter de lui lancer des regards étranges, juste parce que Yoshiki l'avait ordonné ? hide n'en était pas convaincu, et comme il l'avait confié à son ami, il avait même peur. Pourquoi ? Tout le problème résidait dans cette seule et même question. Énervé de s'épuiser lui même avec ces futilités, il sortit de la source, se sécha et alla jouer quelques notes sur sa guitare. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il composa. Ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas expliquer pour lui, les notes le faisaient. Mélodie mélancolique, passant violemment des aigu au grave sans arrêt. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans l'état d'esprit habituel d'hide, mais puisque ça sonnait bien... En jouant, et rejouant cet air, hide eu l'impression de petit à petit résoudre son problème. Trouver la réponse à sa question. Et ce qu'il découvrit eu pour effet de le plonger encore plus profond que terre.

Toshi essaya d'appeler à nouveau hide. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis que Yoshiki l'avait vu. L'appartement avait eu l'air vide quand le batteur et lui étaient passés. La porte du studio s'ouvrit à la volée, et ce fut une touffe rose qu'on vit entrer dans la pièce, sa guitare sur le dos. Yoshiki, Toshi et Pata vinrent le saluer gaiement, quand à Heath, il lui lança seulement un sourire moqueur... que le leader remarqua.

_- Allez, maintenant que tu es là, au boulot ! _lança joyeusement Yo.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage d'hide. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça. Aujourd'hui n'était pas prévu des répétitions, mais la modification de partitions que Yoshiki avait écrit pour tous. L'après midi se déroula à vive allure, et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Heath, hide et Yoshiki.

_- Je vous laisse !_

hide fut soulager que le bassiste ai enfin daigné s'en aller. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer sa composition au batteur. Il accorda sa guitare avec le plus grand soin, appuya sur une de ses multiples pédales et fit glisser ses doigts et son médiator sur les cordes. Yoshiki ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter. Quand le morceau fut fini, hide attendit avec impatience et appréhension le verdict du leader.

_- J'ai n'ai plus qu'à écrire des paroles …_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- J'ai bien tout cadré. Toshi devrait pouvoir jouer de sa voix pour rendre la chanson nostalgique, la compo qu'Heath à écrite n'est plus qu'a un peu modifier et ce sera bon, quand à Pata, tu lui ferra écouter, je lui fais confiance ! Puis on reverra le tout pour que ce soit parfait ! Et ça le sera, crois moi !_

Yoshiki ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait confiance en ce morceau qu'hide avait écrit. D'habitude il l'aurait revu en long en large et en travers, mais étrangement, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de toucher à la partie d'hide. Surement parce qu'il avait sentit comme un bout de l'âme de son guitariste sortir de son corps. Cette chanson allait faire un tabac, il le sentait au plus profond de lui.


	3. Délire psychotique

**Titre**: Se souvenir

**Chapitre** : 2

**Rating**: K pour le moment u_u.

**Pairing** : Héhé, vous verrez bien ^o^

**Disclaime****r**: Tout ces chers petits X-Japan ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, leur histoire et problèmes eux... si x)

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour, Bonjour !  
Dans ce chapitre ça bouge un peut ! J'espère que vous apprécierez en tout cas... D'ailleurs, dites moi si vous aimez ou pas, s**inon j'arrêterais sûrement les publications**. Voilà, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Délire psychotique**

hide pénétra dans son appartement. C'est après s'être servit un verre de saké qu'il s'effondra sur son canapé. Il se demandait pourquoi, pour une fois, Yoshiki n'avait rien trouvé à redire sur sa composition. De plus, il avait même proposé qu'on l'introduise dans une future chanson. Ce qu'il avait produit était-il si bien que ça ? Non, c'était loin d'être parfait, cette perfection que le leader cherchait sans cesse, mais qu'il avait du oublier l'espace d'un instant. hide but d'un trait son micro-verre et s'en servit un à nouveau. Il avait visiblement envie d'oublier ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui même. Sa sonnette retentit, qui venait donc troubler ses réflexions intérieures ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Regardant par le judas, il fut agréablement surpris que ce soit Taiji. Il enfouit en lui alors toute sa mauvaise humeur et ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres.

- Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Taiji posa une main sur son épaule, et lui tapa amicalement dans le dos. hide l'invita à entrer, puis à prendre place sur le canapé du salon. Les yeux interrogateurs du guitariste demandaient la raison de sa venue.

- Faut-il une raison pour vouloir rendre visite à ma touffe rose ?

hide savait que non, mais une intuition lui soufflait que sa présence ici n'était tout de même pas purement un hasard. Et ses pensées furent confirmées quand Taiji insista un lui demandant :

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Yoshiki est allé voir Toshi, et Toshi est allé te voir. Merci mes chers pigeons !

hide leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te tirer les verts du nez !

- Alors pour quoi ?!

- Allons nous amusez !

Le guitariste soupira de soulagement, au moins une personne qui avait encore du bon sens sur cette Terre ! Taji emmena son ami dans son bar favoris. hide ne se retint pas pour boire, se fut même la seule chose qu'il su faire. Et nous savons tous que boire à jeun est la pire des choses à faire. Le bassiste, lui, tenait mieux le coup, et ce soir là, ne but pas autant que son ami. Il était encore assez lucide pour voir la lueur de désespoir cachée au plus profond des yeux d'hide. Taiji décida qu'il était temps de rentrer lorsque deux heures du matin sonna. Obligé de soutenir hide, il eut du mal à marcher. Le guitariste commença à voir apparaître un visage difforme qui peut à peut devint net. Heath. Une déferlante de sentiments aussi fort les uns que les autres lui transpercèrent le corps, tel un katana. Son souffle en fut coupé, et son cœur manqua un battement, pour ensuite partir dans un rythme effréné. Des cris refoulés alors depuis maintenant passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres et raisonnèrent dans la rue déserte. hide se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua pour faire en sorte que le visage moqueur d'Heath sorte de son esprit, laisse son âme en paix. Mais apparemment rien n'y faisait, plus sa tête bougeait, plus le sourire du bassiste, s'agrandissait. hide perdit les pédales, ne sachant plus quoi faire face à cette image bloquée dans son crâne. Taiji prit peur un instant, croyant voir un hystérique, lorsque hide tomba à terre et tenta de taper sa tête contre le sol. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits, pour aller aider son ami, évitant à hide de se faire plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Des gouttes de sang sortaient de son arcades, et venaient heurter le sol. Heureusement que Taiji était là, sans ça hide aurait très bien put gravement se blesser. Il essaya tant bien que mal de remettre le guitariste sur pied, mais il s'entêtait à vouloir frapper sa tête contre le bitume. Des larmes de fureur jaillirent de ses yeux, le visage d'Heath se dissipa alors, pour ensuite totalement disparaître. hide arrêta net de bouger.

- Il … Il … est …. enfin … Il est … partit...

Puis il éclata en sanglot incontrôlables. Taiji serra son ami fort contre lui, hide en trembla fortement mais n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Ignorant tout de son problème, le bassiste ne su quoi dire, mais à défaut des mots, il usait de ses gestes avec la plus grande douceur possible. Il releva lentement hide. Avançant lentement dans la pénombre, les deux amis finirent par arriver chez Taiji. hide s'était presque endormit sur son épaule pendant le trajet, et lorsqu'il le déposa dans une des nombreuses chambres, hide tomba raide, murmurant un « merci » presque inaudible.

Et Morphée eu raison de lui. Taiji approcha une chaise du lit de hide, et s'assit dessus, prenant la main d'hide dans la sienne... Il s'endormit à son tour.

Dans le studio des X, on commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était déjà dix heures et toujours pas de nouvelles du guitariste. Il était pourtant bien revenu, quelques jours auparavant, et qui plus est, avec une composition à la clef. Et justement, il fallait qu'il soit là pour pouvoir la jouer. hide n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard, du moins, pas autant. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il aurait du être là. Bien sûr, ils avaient tentés de l'appeler, mais en vain. Toshi avait réussit à retenir Yoshiki jusque là, mais lui même commençait à vouloir se rendre à son appartement. L'impatience se fit ressentir, Pata avaient les yeux quasiment clos alors que sa guitare pendait autour de son épaule, Heath tapotait nerveusement du pied, Yoshiki tournait en rond et Toshi ne cessait de soupirer. Ils avaient pourtant bien tentés de répéter, ça faisait deux heures qu'ils essayaient, mais l'inquiétude submergeait leurs esprits, et les fausses notes leurs pendaient au bout des doigts.

- Yoshiki et moi on vas voir chez lui. Inutile de rester là, puisqu'on arrive à rien.

- Humhum, on vous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau, restez là, ça ne devrait pas être long !

Yoshiki eut envie de croire en ses paroles, mais si hide avait décidé de ne pas venir, pour une raison ou une autre, il allait être difficile de le tirer en dehors de chez lui. Comme ils s'y attendaient, personne ne leur ouvrit quand la sonnette retentit. Impossible de savoir si hide était là ou pas. Le leader commençait à s'énerver, mais Toshi avait un moyen rapide de savoir si hide était chez lui … Du moins, il se pouvait qu'un ami de longue date puisse lui venir en aide. Une sonnerie, deux, trois, et ce fut à la quatrième qu'une voix pâteuse décrocha.

- Moshi ?

- Taiji ?! Tu vas bien ?

- Humhum … tu me réveille. Il est quel heure ?

- Dix heures et demie. Dis … tu m'as rendu le service que je t'avais demandé ?

- Ouais … et il est bien décalqué d'ailleurs, il a même pas émergé !

- Taiji s'étira tout en regardant le lit où dormait paisiblement hide.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là ! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt !

- Je t'aurais appelé, si je n'avais pas dormi si longtemps. Mais merde, c'est qu'il était vraiment mal pour boire autant. Je l'avais jamais vu aussi emplis de désespoir. On aurait dit un gosse en manque d'amour... Je te jure, c'était affreux... Puis il y a eu cette crise étrange aussi …

- Une crise ? D'angoisse ?

- Non … Plus étrange encore ! On aurait dit qu'il voulait extirper quelque chose de son esprit, il voulait à tout prix s'éclater la tête contre le bitume. 'Serait peut être temps que tu m'explique non ?

- Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Yoshiki m'a juste dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide, pas la source …

- J'ai peur pour lui, Toshi, il avait l'air terrorisé.

- J'arrive !

Toshi fit un topo de la situation au batteur en route. Il mit les gaz pour arriver le plus vite possible chez Taiji, heureusement que ce n'était pas loin de là. Toshi se précipita hors de la voiture … et se stoppa.

- Ba Yo', tu fais quoi ?

- Taiji …

- Kuso, même pour hide tu foutrais pas ta fierté de côté...

Toshi grimpa quatre par quatre les marches, ne supportant pas d'attendre l'ascenseur. La porte du bassiste était déjà ouverte, le chanteur s'engouffra dans l'appartement et fut accueillit par Taiji dans le salon. Il lui indiqua la pièce où hide était et pendant ce temps, prépara des boissons chaudes.

En entrant dans la pièce, Toshi vit hide, recroquevillé sur lui même, les yeux regardant dans l'au delà, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Il vint se coucher à ses côtés, et d'un geste léger, dégagea les mèches de cheveux gênantes du guitariste.

- Je suis bien rétamé, ne ? se manifesta hide, accompagné d'un petit rire nerveux.

Toshi ne répondit pas et embrassa le front chaud de son ami. Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

- J'ai bu comme pas permis, pour rien puisque ça m'a encore plus fait plonger, j'ai le visage de ce putain de mec coincé dans mon crâne et en plus de ça, je tape des crises d'hystérie incontrôlable !

- Tu te rappelle du moment où tu t'es emporté ?

- Étrange non ? Je me rappelle d'avoir voulu plus que tout mourir … Involontairement en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas comme ça, ne ? Ne ? Toshi ? Je suis pas fou ?!

- Mais non, bien sûr que non !

Et il caressa le bras d'hide, avec une infini douceur, pour ne pas le brusquer . Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille mal pour penser des choses pareil. De qui parlait-il en disant « le visage de ce putain de mec... » ? Il devenai urgent qu'hide se confesse, sinon les choses ne n'arrangeraient jamais, et elles pouvaient même empirer.

- hide, je sais que tu ne veux pas mais … raconte tout à quelqu'un, moi ou pas... Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

- Je sais Toshi … mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais encore découvrir …

- Il faudra un jour que tu affronte tes démons intérieurs, hide. Que tu le veuille ou non.

Et ce jour là serait surement le plus douloureux de tous. A moins que certaines choses ne changent...

* * *

_Alors, vos avis ??_

_Mauvaise ou bonne, je suis preneuse de toute critique !_

_Petite question : Que tourmente hide à votre avis ?? _

_Si vous avez des petites idée (pas hide hein u_u)._

_Bisuu, A la prochaine ; )_


	4. Les cauchemars endormis se réveillent

**Titre: Se souvenir**

**Ratin****g**: K+ pour le moment u_u.

**Pairing** : Héhé, vous verrez bien ^o^

**Disclaimer**: Tout ces chers petits X-Japan ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, leur histoire et problèmes eux... si x)

**Note de l'auteur ****: **Bonjour ! Je continu donc de poster, voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il plaira. Bonne Lecture ! Bisuu'.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Les cauchemars endormis se réveillent**

Deux semaines étaient passées, hide avait eu le temps de se reposer et s'était remit aux répétitions. Les X avaient annoncé un concert, pour l'arrivée de Heath dans le groupe, et ils étaient en ce moment même dans leur loge, entrain de se préparer. Le bassiste passait par là quand il vit la porte d'hide entre ouverte. Le guitariste, face au miroir, se maquillait. Le brun entra discrètement et se glissa sans un bruit derrière hide. Ce dernier sursauta en voyant Heath se refléter dans la glace. Le bassiste posa ses mains sur les hanches de son aîné. Il se lécha les lèvres et plongea sa tête dans le coup d'hide, passant une fraction de seconde sa langue contre la peau du guitariste. hide se retourna violemment pour le repousser. Le bassiste pas plus surpris que ça, posa une main sur le torse d'hide, saisit la fermeture éclair de son costume et la descendit d'un trait. Le guitariste, prit d'une peur soudaine, referma vivement la fermeture. Il avait horreur de son corps, et même les autres membres du groupe ne l'avait jamais vu, ne serait-ce que torse nu.

-C'est dommage de cacher ce corps, lâcha Heath d'une voie qui se voulait sensuelle.

-Sors !

C'est tout ce qu'hide réussi à articuler. Le concert allait bientôt commencer et il ne voulait pas que ses craintes ressurgissent maintenant. Heath ne fit rien de plus et se retira. Yoshiki le croisa en allant chercher son guitariste. Ils allaient devoir faire un dernier point avant de monter sur scène. hide finit de se préparer, les rejoignit et ils montèrent les uns après les autres sur scène. Une fois les pieds sur les planches et sa guitare en main, hide se détendit et pu enfin oublier, l'espace d'un concert, ce qui le tourmentait tant.

Comme après chaque concert, les X-Japan décidèrent d'aller chez l'un d'entre eux pour fêter ça. Ce fut cette fois ci chez Yoshiki, l'appartement le plus proche de la salle. Arrivés là bas, le leader sortit une multitudes de bouteilles de divers alcool ainsi que cinq verres. Il leur servit à tous un verre et trinquèrent ensemble. Ils avalèrent tous le liquide d'une traite, sauf hide, qui posa son verre sur la table basse. L'alcool, ce n'était pas bon pour lui en ce moment. Il n'avait pas envie que la même chose se reproduise à nouveau, de plus, Heath était là et ne cessait de le fixer. hide remarqua que le bassiste ne but qu'un verre, alors que les trois autres s'en étaient déjà enfilés quatre ou cinq. Petit à petit, Toshi, Yoshiki et Pata sombrèrent dans une crise de fou rire idiote. hide et Heath restaient alors les deux seuls lucides de la soirée. hide s'efforçait de fuir le regard du bassiste mais à la longue, ce fut tout bonnement impossible. Il entreprit de s'en aller, mais le brun le retint.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul gérer ces trois bourrés ?

Un sourire carnassier s'affichait sur ses lèvres, hide n'aimait pas ça … vraiment pas. Il chercha un moyen de fuir, mais aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Un puissant mal de tête lui martela le cerveau. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer la douleur, puis se massa légèrement les tempes. Heath le remarqua et s'avança dangereusement vers lui. Quand le guitariste rouvrit les yeux, l'autre était là, planté devant lui. Il se recula alors, et retourna ensuite auprès de ses trois amis. Il sentait encore le regard insistant du bassiste dans son dos. Yoshiki était maintenant entrain de dormir, Toshi allongé contre lui alors que Pata, qui supportait mieux l'alcool, ne faisait que somnoler. Heath en profita alors pour tirer hide jusqu'à la pièce voisine, le jetant sur le lit. Le guitariste protesta et tenta de sortir, mais Heath bloqua la porte. Le même visage que la dernière fois commençait à venir de nouveau hanter son esprit, de plus, le fruit de ses angoisses était là, devant lui, et menaçait d'une minute à l'autre de lui sauter dessus. Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles pour le bassiste. Même si Heath était heureux de constater qu'hide n'en pouvait déjà plus, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il stoppa net hide et l'allongea sur le lit, grimpant à califourchon sur lui. hide avait plus que tout horreur des contacts physiques, il gigotait alors, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de son agresseur. Heath approcha son visage de celui de sa victime, jusqu'à mêler leurs souffles. hide sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir l'échine... Sentir un corps contre le sien, un autre souffle que le sien sur sa peau, des mains sur son corps, un visage près du sien … il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait par dessus tout horreur de ça … De plus, les gestes sans douceur d'Heath lui faisait peur... déjà qu'il n'aimait pas son corps, alors si en plus on le brutalisait … hide se sentait comme un jouet entre le mains d'un gosse capricieux... un de ces gosses qui aime détruire le jouet tout neuf qu'on vient à peine de lui offrir. Heath voulut poser ses lèvres sur la peau de sa victime, mais il ne put, car hide ayant anticipé le geste, avait réunit toute sa force pour éjecter son agresseur au sol. Le bassiste atterrit sur un meuble, le cassant au passage, faisant un brouhaha pas possible. Même si Heath venait de se faire plutôt mal, il n'abandonna pas pour autant son idée et revint à la charge. Dans le cerveau d'hide se passa au même instant une sorte de flash back, et un cri aigu sortit de sa bouche. Pata n'étant qu'a demie-endormi accourut dans la pièce. Il poussa le bassiste et posa délicatement ses bras autour des épaules d'hide. Malgré l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, Pata réussit à remettre ses idées en places, et à retrouver sa lucidité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il éleva la voix.

-Putain, mais Heath tu fou quoi avec hide ! T'es malade !

Aucune réponse, mais Pata s'imagina assez clairement la scène dans sa tête... Il connaissait bien hide pour comprendre à peu près ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver... Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'une scène de ce genre se passait. Pata, prit son ton le plus sérieux et le plus protecteur pour mettre Heath en garde.

-Le touche plus OK.

Le bassiste se contenta de s'en aller, claquant la porte derrière lui. Pata dirigea toute son attention sur hide qui tremblait entre ses bras. Il essuya avec le revers de sa manche les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le front du guitariste. Pata déposa soigneusement son front contre celui d'hide et attendit que ses tremblement se stoppent. Après ça, il l'allongea dans le lit, tel un enfant et le couvrit. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et hide ferma les yeux, remerciant faiblement Pata avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain fut dur pour Yoshiki et Toshi, qui ne supportaient vraiment pas l'alcool, alors que Pata, lui, n'avait pas du tout la gueule de bois. Une fois que leur maux de tête se furent à peu près calmés, c'est à dire vers quinze heure, ils se demandèrent enfin où pouvait bien être passé Heath et hide. Yoshiki, intrigué, posa la question.

-'sont où les deux autres ?

-hide dans ta chambre... Heath … partit.

Le guitariste avait répondu avec une pointe d'énervement en prononçant le prénom du bassiste, chose inhabituelle. Ça sentait le problème à plein nez.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ?

-J'en sais rien …

Pata jeta un œil protecteur à la porte de la chambre entre ouverte avant d'ajouter :

-… mais j'ai quand même ma petite idée …

Yoshiki soupira, alors Heath n'avait vraiment pas écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour que le groupe tienne si deux de ses membres ne pouvait visiblement pas se supporter ? Ou du moins, si l'un harcelait l'autre ?

Dans la pièce voisine, hide se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Dans les profonds dédales de son esprits, des images se formaient, se muaient, créant un rêve … … ou plutôt, non, un cauchemar.

Un pantin désarticulé laissé à l'abandon dans l'ombre d'une pièce sinistre. Des cheveux roses et noirs lui tombant jusqu'aux hanches, le corps disproportionné, gros corps, petite tête... et le plus étrange, l'absence de toute expression sur son visage, le pantin était réduit à sa seule fonction de jouet. Des ombres dansaient sur les mûrs, le pantin restait immobile, pendu au milieu de la pièce. Une timide lumière vint l'éclairer, alors qu'une main le saisit par derrière, l'attrapant par surprise. Le pantin, dépourvu de tout contrôle ne pouvait rien faire face à son triste destin. Il se mit alors à bouger, dirigé par la main experte de son propriétaire. Ce furent des gestes violents, sans intérêt, une sorte d'agression gratuite pour lui faire comprendre que même jusqu'à sa souffrance était maitrisée. Que surtout, sa souffrance était maitrisée. Mise à part une main, l'on pouvait voir un visage caché dans l'obscurité de la pièce, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres... pas d'œil, ni de nez, juste cette bouche moqueuse... et ces longs cheveux noirs qu'hide connaissait si bien. Une deuxième main apparut, et dans celle ci, se trouvait un ciseau, qui s'approchait de plus en plus du pauvre pantin. Ce fut en un seul et unique mouvement assuré que le tortionnaire coupa les vêtements de son jouet, le pantin se retrouvant alors nu. Du sang perla alors sur les ciseaux, comme si les affaires avait été l'âme même du pantin. Un rire aigu et mesquin raisonna dans la pièce … Le pantin aurait voulu crié, mais comme tout jouet, il était malheureusement pour lui, dépourvu de paroles.

-hide, hide …

Pata secouait son ami, qui venait juste de pousser des cris, le faisant accourir dans la chambre. Yoshiki et Toshi se tenaient derrière, regardant avec inquiétude leur ami s'agiter sous sa couette. C'est une gifle qui réussit à ramener hide à la réalité. Quand il fut calmé, Pata tira son leader dans un coin de la pièce, là où hide ne pouvait les entendre.

-Yoshiki, fait quelque chose pour qu'Heath se calme !

-Mais que veux tu que j'y fasse moi ? Je lui en ait déjà parlé …

-Je peux pas te demander de le virer, il a beaucoup de talent et les fans avaient l'air de l'aimer hier, mais franchement, si Heath continu c'est hide qui vas être obligé de quitter le groupe, et pour raison médicale, qui plus est … et sans hide tu sais qu'X n'a pas lieu d'être...

-Mais merde me demandez pas l'impossible non plus !!

Yoshiki s'énerva et s'en alla en furie de la chambre, il s'assit sur le canapé, prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pata le rejoignit.

-Désolé de m'être emporté, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'X s'effondre, et avant tout … peur pour hide.

-Je sais Yosh, je sais …

Et il posa une main amicale sur sa tête. Toshi choisit ce moment là pour faire son apparition.

-hide s'est rendormis, il a de la fièvre, je pense qu'il est malade...

Les trois amis se concertèrent du regard, il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose s'ils voulaient que tout s'arrange... et ils avaient comme un pré-sentiment

* * *

A la prochaine ; )


	5. Malade

**Titre: Se souvenir**

**Chapitre : **5

**Rating**: K+ pour le moment u_u & quelques scènes très imagés à la fin de ce chapitre

**Pairing** : Du mouvement dans pas longtemps ; ) !

**Disclaimer**: Tout ces chers petits X-Japan ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, leur histoire et problèmes eux... si x)

**Note de l'auteur **: Coucou ! J'ai l'impression d'aller au ralentit avec cette histoire o_o'. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal m'enfin bon XD. Au prochain chapitre, un tit' plus d'action c'est promis ^=^. Bonne Lecture Bisuuu~

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : **

**Malade**

hide émergea, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage à cause de la sueur, et un mal de tête monstre lui martelait le cerveau. Il ouvra un œil, puis l'autre, et ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Puis ses idées se remirent en place avec difficulté, et il se rappela des événements passés. La personne qui dormait sur une chaise à ses côtés lui confirmait chez qui il était. Yoshiki était affalé sur son siège, on pouvait voir sous ses yeux de grosses cernes, signe qu'il devait être en manque de sommeil. hide se frotta les yeux, puis se blottit encore plus sous sa couette. Il tenta de parler pour réveiller son leader, mais aucun son ne parvint à briser la barrière de ses lèvres. Après plusieurs tentative, il réussit à émettre un mince petit gémissement. Une autre personne pénétra alors dans la pièce, et étala une couverture sur le batteur. hide reconnut le chanteur, et réussit à articuler son prénom.

-Oh, hide, tu es enfin réveillé ?

-Mmmmmm.

Le concerné mêla le geste à la parole et hocha la tête. Toshi s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur le front du guitariste. La fièvre n'avait pas baissée. Il le fit s'asseoir, puis lui tendit un verre d'Efferalgan, pour le faire boire. hide regarda le verre avec dégout, mais fut bien contraint de l'avaler, il avait bien trop mal à la tête pour râler.

-hide !

Yoshiki venait de se réveiller en sursaut et avait fait un bon d'un mètre. Il était désormais debout en face du guitariste.

-Je paraîs si mal que ça ?

Le leader acquiesça, un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux étirant ses lèvres. Il vint passer sa main sur sa joue et la question fut alors esquivée. Toshi reprit le verre à hide et s'en alla, lançant, avant de quitter la pièce en regard plus qu'insistant à Yoshiki.

-Gomen … d'être malade.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est tout à fait humain !

Le batteur tira sa chaise plus près du lit et s'assit dessus. Il fallait qu'il parle à hide de ce qu'ils avaient décidés tout les trois. Il observa le guitariste qui regardait par la fenêtre, constatant que l'aube ne faisait que pointer le bout de son nez. Yoshiki inspira profondément, et voulut prendre la parole, mais son ami le devança.

-Dit, j'ai dormis combien de temps ?

-Depuis le concert … la nuit d'après, une journée, puis cette nuit.

-Gomen, vous avez pas du beaucoup dormir à cause de moi...

Ça énervait particulièrement Yoshiki qu'hide s'excuse sans arrêt, après tout il n'y pouvait rien, il avait bien le droit d'avoir des problèmes, d'être malade, que ce soit physique ou mental, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Après tout, hide était comme tout le monde, le fait qu'il soit une rock star reconnue n'empêchait pas qu'il puisse aller mal, avoir des moments de doutes.

-Que ce soit clair, hide, arrête de t'excuser, tout ça c'est pas ta faute. Je … C'est …

-Ne me dit pas que c'est de la tienne, ce serait mentir !

-Si Taiji n'avait pas quitté le groupe, que je n'avais pas prit Heath comme bassiste et que je ne vous avait pas obligé à faire trois semaines de boulot non-stop, on en serait pas là. T'es pas dieu hide, c'est tout à fait normal que ton corps lâche au bout d'un moment … tout comme …

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de la bouche du leader... Il ne savait pas si hide était près à reconnaître que mentalement, il n'était plus dans son état normal.

-Mon cerveau ? Tu peux le dire, ne. Je sais bien que je suis totalement déphasé.

-Pata, Toshi et moi on a réfléchit a plusieurs solutions pour t'aider, tout du moins, apaiser ta douleur …

-Tu me fais peur là, Yosh.

hide avait ouvert de grand yeux, il n'avait aucunement envie d'avoir un traitement de faveur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une fois que sa maladie serait guérit, il retournerait aux répétitions et ferait comme tout le monde. Il le devait, pour X. Yoshiki ferma les yeux pour re-trier toutes les informations qu'il avait à exposer à son guitariste, et se lança.

-... Tu te repose, le plus possible, et... tu te dois d'aller parler à quelqu'un, pas forcement un psychologue, je sais que tu n'aime pas ça ! Mais tu dois absolument parler de tes problèmes, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas forcement tout récent, et que ce sont des plaies béantes mal pensées qui se rouvrent maintenant …

Yoshiki hésita longuement avant de prononcer ces derniers mots, il eut du mal à se dire à lui même que le déclencheur du problème était la personne qu'il avait intégrée au groupe.

-… à cause d'Heath... en partie.

-Yoshiki, laisse tomber, je vais reprendre le boulot et tout vas s'arranger !

Mais il était lui même convaincu que rien ne s'arrangerait ainsi. Cela dit, une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas ralentir les activités du groupe à cause de problèmes qu'il jugeait futile. Il se braqua donc, voulant à tout prix tenir tête à son leader.

-De toute manière il est hors de question que je prenne des vacances !

Yoshiki s'emporta.

-Tu veux crever c'est ça ? Kuso, hide, c'est ça que tu veux ? Parce que c'est tout ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu règle pas tes souffrances intérieures. Je sais bien que ça te bouffe depuis des années, fallait bien qu'un jour ça revienne, je savais que ça allait être dur, je l'avais prévu... Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te laisser crever dans ton coin parce que X c'est ma vie ?!

-OUAIS !

hide tira la couverture sur lui, stoppant toute envie à Yoshiki de continuer la conversation. Il se leva, ouvrit la porte, mais s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure.

-Tu es aussi ma vie hide, et si tu meurs, tu emporte mon âme avec toi … Comprend ça, au moins : te détruire c'est aussi ME détruire.

Yoshiki claqua la porte derrière lui. Sous sa couette, hide s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, et désormais de gros sanglots venaient secouer son corps... Yoshiki le considérait-il autant que ça ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu savoir ce qu'il était pour lui …

*

* *

Heath regardait dans le vide, une clope en bouche, jouant avec son verre de vodka. La sonnette de la porte du bar retentit, et apparut dans l'entrée un jeune homme à l'aura imposante. Au premier coup d'œil, le bassiste le reconnu, il l'observa s'installer dans un coin reculé de la salle, à l'ombre des mauvais regards. Heath commanda un verre de Jack Daniel's, prit le sien et se leva pour se rassoir quelques mètre plus loin, en face du jeune homme. Il lui posa le verre sous le nez, et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. L'autre accepta l'invité qui s'imposait et réajusta son chapeau sur sa tête, avant de tendre sa main au bassiste.

-Enchanté … Heath ?

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage du concerné.

-De même, Taiji.

Il était bien évident qu'ils s'étaient tout deux reconnus. hide avait souvent évoqué ce bar en parlant de Taiji, c'était pour ça qu'Heath venait ici de temps en temps, espérant un jour croiser celui qu'il avait remplacé. Et ce jour venait d'arriver. Heath serra la main que le brun lui tendait. Comme il s'y attendait, la poigne de son prédécesseur était ferme et assurer – tout ce qu'il aimait.

-Tu t'intègre bien dans X ?

-Super !

Heath répondit avec tellement d'entrain qu'un petit sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Taiji.

-Oh … désoler.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien, puis … c'est bien que tu arrive à supporter Yoshiki !

Ca avait été dit sans rancune, ni même amèrement mais plutôt sur un ton amusé, histoire de mettre un peu l'ambiance. Heath fut d'ailleurs surpris que le bassiste ne se borgne pas à parler de son ex-leader, et qu'au contraire, même, il arrivait à en rire.

-Tu n'es plus en froid avec Yosh ?

-Ça n'a jamais été aussi simple tu sais ^^'

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet, bien que Heath l'aurait voulu. Taiji réengagea la conversation dans un domaine où il était sur que le brun est des choses à dire : la basse. Pendant ce temps, Taiji avait eu le temps de bien observer son interlocuteur, remarquant le moindres détail. La façon dont Heath tenait son verre, toujours légèrement et sans trop le coller à ses lèvres, avalant de micros gorgés. Son sourire en coin toujours présent, mais qui ne s'étirait en un sourire franc que lorsque l'on parlait de ses passions. Son rire cristallin mais qui se cassait souvent avant d'avoir même commencer, sûrement par timidité. La manie qu'il avait de toujours se toucher les mains, ou les doigts, de se les frotter entre eux, était-il stressé ? Avait-il peur ? Taiji était quelqu'un de très observateur, et le moindres fait et geste d'Heath était détaillé. Non pas parce que le bassiste en faisait exprès, non, il avait pris l'habitude de scruter les gens pour chercher ce qui se cachait au plus profond d'eux même... Ça avait parfois le dont d'énerver certaines personnes d'ailleurs. Les conclusions qu'il tira du comportement d'Heath fut tel qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de le connaître plus... il savait que ça pourrait être intéressant....

Alors qu'ils étaient tout deux partit sur un débat concernant les marques de basses, et qualités, Heath en arriva à demander timidement.

-Serait-il possible que tu me joue quelque chose un jour ? Puis … avec moi.

Le sourire qui fendit le visage de Taiji rassura Heath.

-Avec plaisir, oui !

A deux heures du matin, il était temps pour le bar de fermer ses portes. Les deux bassistes se retrouvèrent alors dehors, assis sur le rebord du trottoir à regarder les voitures passer. Mais Heath fixait plus l'autre bassiste que les véhicules, étant assez fasciné par la présence de celui qui avait été pour lui avant tout un modèle. Taiji eu marre d'être assis par terre, et se leva, tendant la main à l'autre. Il la saisit et ils restèrent tout les deux bloqués quelques secondes, les regards entremêlés. Taiji baissa alors un peu plus son chapeau sur ses yeux, et invita Heath à venir chez lui, il pourrait lui jouer quelque chose, comme il lui avait demandé quelques heures auparavant. Le bassiste actuel de X accepta. Arrivé dans son modeste appartement, Taiji alla de suite chercher deux basses, une qu'il mit entre les mains de Heath, l'autre qu'il garda pour lui. Le plus jeune fut assez impressionné de tenir entre ses mains la basse de son exemple... Son corps en tremblait. Il fixait Taiji avec un regard vraiment étrange que ce dernier s'évertuait à éviter. Sentant tout d'un coup comme une vague de chaleur lui parcourir le corps, il ôta sa veste ainsi que son chapeau, offrant le loisir à Heath d'admirer ses bras musclés et tatoués. Taiji passa sa basse autour de ses épaules et quand les deux instruments furent branchés aux amplis, ils jouèrent ensemble. Heath réalisait son rêve. Taiji ferma ses yeux le temps d'un morceau, et quand il les rouvrit, Heath était étrangement beaucoup plus près qu'auparavant. Il venait tout juste de s'assoir sur la table basse, en face de Taiji, ne laissant comme proximité qu'un mètre à peine. Un éclair retentit dehors, le courant se coupa, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux plongés dans le noir complet. Alors qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, ils pouvaient tout à fait se sentir, tout comme cette atmosphère qui s'était installée depuis peu. Mutuellement, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et scellèrent leur lèvres d'un commun accord. Chaque main partait à la recherche du corps de l'autre, découvrant par le touché ce qu'à cet instant, ils ne pouvaient voir. Leur premier baiser fut long, mais il fallut bien le rompre à un moment donné. Se regardant dans les yeux à travers l'obscurité de la pièce, ils enlevèrent tout deux d'un même geste l'instrument qui les gênaient, puis les posèrent délicatement par terre. Par la suite, Heath vint s'assoir sur Taiji, entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille, scellant de nouveau leur lèvres en un baiser beaucoup plus approfondit. Taiji répondit volontiers à l'étreinte de l'autre bassiste, et glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposer sur le lit. Ce fut seulement là que les choses sérieuses purent commencer...

* * *

Des avis ? A la prochaine ; )


	6. Désorienté

Coucou !  
Chapitre 6 où l'action commence (j'ai dit commence XD) à arriver... En espèrant que ça plaise (du moins si quelqu'un ici lit XD)... Perso' je commence à ne plus aimer cette fiction xD mais je poste quand même histoire de xD.  
Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Désorienté**

Quand Heath se réveilla, il mis d'abord plusieurs minutes avant de vraiment émergés. Ses souvenirs reprirent forme dans sa tête, et la soirée d'hier lui revenait par bribes. Heath avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, mais au fond, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'appelle d'un corps à corps avec Taiji avait été beaucoup trop forte et il avait pertinemment sentit que c'était de même pour son amant. La seul chose qu'il avait trouvé étrange c'est que Taiji, aussi viril que paraissait-il, semblait alors être gay, ou du moins, bisexuelle. Ça s'était clairement ressentit pendant l'acte sexuelle que ce n'était pas la première fois pour l'autre bassiste, qu'il couchait avec un homme.

Ce fut après cinq bonne minutes de réflexions qu'Heath se reconnecta vraiment à la réalité. Taiji était allonger à côté de lui, le corps vêtu uniquement d'un boxer. De sa main il retraça le contour d'un de ses nombreux tatouages, il comprenait désormais pourquoi il n'avait pas pu résister... Le corps musclé et tellement bien formé de Taiji était à lui seul un appelle au sexe. Même si Heath, en sois, n'était pas le genre de mec nymphomane ni quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le genre, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il était célibataire, et comme tout homme qui se respecte, il avait lui aussi ses besoins. En bref, sa soirée avait été bénéfique, il avait pu apprendre à connaître Taiji, et même beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il avait tout d'abord eu du mal à réaliser qu'il avait coucher avec l'homme qu'il admirait le plus, mais il lui fallut bien se faire à l'idée. Plongé dans ses pensés pour la énièmes fois, Heath n'avais pas remarquer que l'homme à ses côtés avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Alors qu'il continuait à caresser la peau de Taji, il s'arrêta brutalement, constatant qu'il n'était désormais plus le seul éveiller. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, faisant sourire le bassiste. L'air assurer qu'Heath se donnais n'était en réalité qu'une simple façade pour cacher sa grande timidité. Le vrai Heath ne ressortait que lorsque l'on apprenait à le connaître... Et même s'il ne connaissait Taiji que depuis quelques heures, il semblait déjà le connaître, il était en confiance. Taji était ce genre d'homme qui dégage ce quelque chose de réconfortant... Taiji avait ce don de savoir apprivoiser les gens, dès le premier regard. C'est donc amusé mais non pas surpris du comportement de Heath qu'il joua de la timidité du plus jeune et alla déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu étais beaucoup moins timide hier

Gêné par cette remarque, Heath fit mine de bouder, et répondit d'une petite voix.

-'faisait noire.

Taiji rit. Ce que disait Heath était d'une vérité non discutable mais se n'en était pas moins amusant. Il était exacte que dans la nuit, le jeune bassiste avait un tant sois peu plus d'assurance.

Taiji décida de se lever, il enfila un pantalon et conseilla à Heath de faire de même. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine préparé quelque chose de bon à manger. Pendant ce temps, Heath observait la pièce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de voir hier. L'endroit était spacieux, dans un coin on pouvait observer un fauteuil en cuir vieillit, à côté duquel était disposer une table de chevet, sur lequel résidait une lampe en forme de tête de cheval et quelques romans. A l'opposer était exposer ses trois basses, autour duquel des milliers de partitions étaient venus s'échouer. Puis il y avait le lit, et sur les mûrs, beaucoup de cadre, certains avec des photos, d'autres de peintures, Heath fut même surpris de voir une photo de Taiji et Yoshiki, bras dessus bras dessous. Taiji réapparut dans la salle, il fit semblant de râler sur Heath qui n'était toujours pas sortie de sous la couette, et l'invita à venir prendre son petit déjeuner. Le brun s'exécuta donc, rejoignant l'autre bassiste dans la salle à manger. Heath non pas qu'il douta des talents culinaire de Taiji, était étonné de constater que le petit déjeuner n'était pas bon mais excellent. Il ne se priva donc pas de le faire remarquer, et à la manière dont il le dit, Taiji crut entendre un gosse découvrir pour la première fois ce qu'était des ramens. Il appréciais définitivement Heath, malgré le peu qu'il avait pu en voir. C'est en passant un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce qu'Heath tomba sur une l'horloge, et ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant l'heure.

-J'ai prévenue Toshi que tu serrais absent aujourd'hui.

-Oh, merci. Il ne t'a pas poser de questions ?

-Sûr ?

-Bah … Je suis pas censé te connaître et …

-Je lui ai tout raconter, de notre rencontre à nos ébats sexuel, jusqu'au moindre râle de plaisir que tu poussais.

Décidément, aujourd'hui, Heath avait décider d'adopter la couleur écrevisse, il poussa cependant un petit cris de mécontentement.

-Toshi n'est pas le genre de mec à chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il ne c'est même pas poser la question de savoir comment je te connaissait, enfin, je suppose. Puis d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a d'autre chat à fouetter.

-Ils ne sont pas en rèpet ?

-Étant donner que tu n'étais pas là, et hide malade, ils ont décider de bosser chacun de leur côtés, puis … ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir laisser hide seul... Ce que je comprend parfaitement. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je passe le voir, tu viendrais ?

Taiji n'était en aucun cas au courant que c'était en parti à cause d'Heath qu'hide était dans cet état. Il ne pouvait donc pas le deviner, surtout que Toshi n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'évoquer ce point là avec lui. L'ignorance de Taiji n'était que plus profitable à Heath.

-Pourquoi pas !

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tout deux à aller chez Yoshiki. Il était certes vrai que Taiji et le batteur n'étaient pas vraiment en bon terme, mais tant pis ! Arriver là bas, c'est Pata qui les accueillis, surpris de voir que Heath était lui aussi là. Taiji fut étonné de ne pas voir Yosh et Toshi. Le guitariste les fit entrer et s'assoir dans le salon. Les convenances passer, Taiji se renseigna sur l'état de hide.

-Pour l'instant, sa fièvre en est toujours au même point, les médicaments ne font rien, mais c'est normal, je présume, il ne les prends que depuis hier.

-Et … mentalement ?

Pata lança un vague regard à Heath, mais qui n'échappa pas à l'autre bassiste.

-Tu n'a pas confiance en Heath ?

-Pas après ce qu'il a fait endurer à hide.

Le sourire sadique jusque là présent sur le visage de Heath se transforma à l'écoute de cette phrase. Ses yeux devinrent noir et l'on pouvait sentir l'énervement l'envahir. Taiji, cependant, fut surpris que Pata, habituellement hospitalier, sois si froid avec le bassiste.

-On pourrait m'expliquer, je ne comprend pas vraiment ?

Pata entrouvrit la bouche, mais le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et de pas trainant sur le sol le stoppa dans son élan. Il se retourna, et vit hide au milieu de la pièce, la couette enroulé autour de lui, les yeux presque clos. Presque … car il put voir Taiji … mais aussi Heath. Personne ne bougea pendant l'espace de quelques secondes. Pata allait se lever pour que hide reprenne ses esprits, mais Taiji le devança, allant lui dire bonjour comme il se doit. Cela dit, hide n'arriva à lui répondre que par un mince sourire forcer, et resta figé, préférant rester bloquer au milieu de la pièce plutôt que d'avoir à affronter Heath. Taiji compris alors qu'il valait mieux pour hide qu'il retourne dans sa chambre tant que le bassiste serrait dans les parages et l'y accompagna.

-Tu as une petite mine toi...

-moui... eau...

-nani ?

-J'allais chercher de l'eau quand …

-Oh, je vais te chercher ça !

Quand Taiji sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher ce qu'il voulait à hide, il vit Heath partir un claquant violemment la porte, presque en courant, alors que Pata, debout, avait l'air vraiment, vraiment énervé.

-Je comprend vraiment pas ce mec, merde !

Taiji perdait totalement le nord là, il avait du manquer un épisode, quoi que, à y réfléchir, peut être même la saison entière d'ailleurs ! Pata s'assit pour se calmer, le bassiste vint lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

-hide, maintenant Heath puis toi … mais qu'est ce qui ce passe pour que vous soyez tous aussi tourmenter ?

-Si seulement je savais la réponse … je ferrais tout pour arranger les choses, croit moi !

Il eu un autre moment de silence, où Taiji resserra son étreinte, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là.

-Il ose dire que rien n'est de sa faute alors qu'il à attoucher hide !

-Il a … hide ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air grave... C'était vraiment la pire des choses à faire que de vouloir s'en prendre à hide... physiquement. Taiji laissa son ami un moment pour aller donner à hide son verre d'eau... mais quand il était de retour dans la chambre, le jeune homme était déjà de nouveau endormit. Il tira une couverture sur hide, et lui posa l'eau sur la table de nuit. Pata le rejoignit.

-Je vais aller parler à Heath.

-Tu n'es pas obliger de te mêler de tous ça …

-Trop tard, je me sens déjà beaucoup trop impliquer.

-Merci … Taiji, ça fait du bien de te retrouver, même si j'aurais préféré que …

-Je sais...

Il le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de sortir pour essayer de retrouver Heath. Il n'avait pas du tout penser qu'en allant voir hide, ça se passerait comme ça. Son but premier étant de remonter un minimum le moral du guitariste, ça avait été légèrement compromis, et il n'avait même pas pu le voir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

Dans la rue, il ne savait pas où il allait bien pouvoir retrouver Heath, mais tant pis, il essaierait quand même. Parcourant les ruelles voisines, il prit son téléphone portable, chercha le numéro du concerner, oui, mais il ne l'avait pas ! Il du alors passer par Toshi pour l'avoir, qui lui posa quelques questions. Le chanteur venait tout juste d'arriver chez Yoshiki, et Pata avait apparemment toujours l'air énervé, et il n'avait pas tout à fait compris les raisons. Mais Taiji ne lui donna pas plus de renseignement, lui promettant des explications plus tard, du moins, le peux qu'il en savait. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'était pas au courant de la raison du départ précipité de Heath.

Après avoir raccroché, il appela directement le bassiste qui ne répondit qu'à sa deuxième tentative. Au bout du fil, il n'entendait que le souffle saccadé de son interlocuteur, et il lui sembla aussi distinguer quelques reniflement, signe qu'il avait pleurer. Et il avait raison, Heath était debout, à bout de souffle dans une rue inconnue. Il était donc bien en effet entrain de pleurer, et avant de répondre à Taiji qui venait de se manifester, il reprit son calme et répondit le plus posément possible à sa demande, donc, où était-il.

-A quelques rues de chez Yoshiki.

Puis il chercha le nom de celle ci et là donna au bassiste.

-J'arrive !

Taiji prit sa voiture et passa les rues au peigne fin avant de trouver la bonne. Heath n'avait pas bouger, et l'autre bassiste fut obliger d'aller le chercher. Avant que Taiji ne lui pose quelquonc question, il lança :

-Tu es en voiture ?

-Ou...Oui.

-Tu pourrais … m'emmener quelque part ? Gomen de te demander ça, mais je n'ai pas de voiture et... ontoni gomenasai !

-D'accord.

Taiji fut surpris lui même de répondre à la positive. Il était certes généreux mais pas tant que ça quand il ne connaissait pas la personne. Heath avait beau être son remplaçant dans X et avoir coucher avec lui, ça n'en faisait pas moins une personne étrangère. Taiji voyait à travers Heath, dans son regard, qu'aller à cet endroit lui était vital. Il arriva même à discerner sous ses yeux gonflés par les larmes de colère, une sorte de tristesse, mais aussi … comme de la nostalgie. C'est aussi le ton suppliant qu'il avait employé qui avait fait que ça réponse avait été oui.

Ils montèrent donc tout deux dans la voiture, le trajet dura une heure. Pendant cette heure, on entendit juste les indications de Heath. Taiji avait plein de questions en tête mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Au début, il devait lui parler parce que hide allait mal, mais il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir des problèmes. Taiji était ce genre de personne qui aime aider les autres, et Heath semblait avoir besoin de soutiens. Il se sentit donc mal vis-à-vis de hide. N'était ce pas Heath son agresseur ? Si, mais il ne pu se résigner à croire que le bassiste était ainsi juste par pure méchanceté. Hier, il avait été gentil, amical, et même timide. Taiji se demanda deux secondes si ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait coucher avec lui qu'il pensait ça, mais à bien y regarder, non. Heath avait vraiment cet air de désespoir à ce moment même, et rien que ça, ça le rendait plus humain que quelquonc sadique qui torture pour le plaisir. Cela dit, il ne voyait vraiment pas le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir avec hide. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient que depuis X mois. Ca ne suffisait pas pour haïr quelqu'un. Heath dit au conducteur de s'arrêter, le sortant de ses pensés.

C'est à l'orrer d'un bois que le véhicule venait de se stopper. Heath ne sortit pas de suite, et Taiji se demanda alors si c'était bien là, ou s'il s'était tromper.

-Heath, tu, je me suis...

Il choisit ce moment là pour quitter la voiture et fit signe à Taiji de le suivre...

* * *

_Des avis ?_

_A la prochaine ;D_

_Bisuu~_


	7. Disjoncter

Bonjour !  
Voilà -si on peut appeler ça comme ça - de l'action X'D...Je me concentre sur Heath dans ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Disjoncter**

Ils marchèrent pendant environ un quart d'heure. Taiji détestait marcher comme ça, de plus, il avait l'impression d'avancer à l'aveuglette, et ils commençaient vraiment à trop s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Taiji ne regardait plus que ses pieds, c'est pour ça qu'il se prit Heath de plein fouet, qui venait lui, de s'arrêter. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris, cet endroit était indéniablement merveilleux et même un petit quart d'heure de marche valait le coup. C'était vraiment dans un coin reculé de la forêt, beaucoup de verdures, des fleurs partout, et des arbres aussi, colorés pour la plupart, par lesquels perçait le soleil. Et au milieu de tout ça, une grotte ornée de vine-vierge. Heath y entra, il y faisait froid et Taiji en frissonna, l'autre bassiste non, il semblait habitué. Le plus jeune passa sa main sur les mûrs de pierre où plusieurs dessins avaient été fait. Regardant longuement ceux-ci, il finit par s'assoir sur un rocher. Taiji regarda globalement l'endroit, puis vint s'accroupir devant Heath.

-C'est quoi … cet endroit ?

-Une sorte de repère.

-Dit moi … Pourquoi tu pleurait ?

Malgré le faite que Taiji n'aimait pas brusquer les gens, il ne tournait pas non plus autour du pot, à quoi bon ? Ça serrait le même résultat au bout du compte. Heath évita le regard de Taiji, et par la même occasion, ignora la question. Ne le sentant pas coopératif, Taiji alla tenter une nouvelle approche mais le bassiste le devança.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis partie, ne ?

-Ne détourne pas ma question !

-Tu aurais finit par la poser de toute manière.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu vas mal !

-A d'autre ! Parlons plutôt d'hide puisque tu es là pour ça !

-Ça t'arrange tellement de tourner mes phrases dans le sens que tu le souhaite ? Ça m'embête tu sais, que tu ne comprenne pas pourquoi je suis là...

-Alors demande moi : Pourquoi as tu atouché hide ?

-J'en serrais venu à là, certes, mais ce n'était pas mon but, du moins même si ça l'était au début, ça ne l'ai plus ! Écoute... hide ne t'as rien fait de mal, du moins, je ne pense pas ! Tu connait son point faible et tu en profite pour le faire souffrir, c'est méprisable.

Taiji avait jouer franc jeux et lui avait dit la vérité, puisque Heath voulait tant que ça qu'on parle d'hide, il le faisait ! Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il oubliait sa première question !

-C'est lui qui est méprisable !!!!!

Heath était franchement énervé, ça y était. Taiji avait dit les mots qu'il ne voulait, et ne supportait pas d'entendre. La rage était désormais présente dans ses yeux, il s'était d'ailleurs aussi brusquement levé et venait de balancer son poing contre un mûr. Taiji ne comprenait vraiment pas, et tenta d'adoucir la situation.

-Si tu veux que je te comprenne, il vas falloir m'expliquer.

Mais ce ne fut pas la bonne méthode et Heath répliqua durement :

-Tu n'a rien à savoir, ni toi, ni personne d'autre !

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes. Taiji ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit que l'autre bassiste avait déjà repris la parole.

-Tout ça c'est de sa faute de toute manière, il mérite de souffrir !

Et il s'enfuit en courant sur une centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter, se disant que Taiji ne connaissait pas le chemin. En fin de compte il reprit sa course, après tout, il avait juste à aller tout droit, il ne se perdrait pas !

Taiji se sentit vraiment bête là, à attendre, il n'avait vraiment rien vu venir. Heath était partit, le laissant seul au milieu d'une forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se dit qu'il fallait peut être qu'il bouge, puisque visiblement, ce n'était pas le bassiste qui allait venir le chercher. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si Heath n'avait ne serait ce que pensé à lui en partant... D'accord, il l'avait énervé, d'accord il n'avait pas été aussi délicat qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais était ce réellement une raison pour s'enfuir ainsi ? Après tout il n'avait rien dit de si aberrant si on y réfléchissait bien... Enfin toujours était-il que ça avait du l'être pour Heath, sinon, il ne se serrait pas autant emporté. Réflexion faite, l'ex-X prit son courage à deux mains – et il lui en fallait, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas marcher, mais en plus, s'en savoir où aller – et s'aventura entre les arbres, préférant avancer tout droit, du moins, si on pouvait appeler ça « droit », puisqu'il se dit que de toute manière, au bout, quelque part, il devait bien y avoir la route ! Il tourna donc ainsi pendant a peu près une demie heure, insultant chaque branches qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, chaque orties, la moindres choses qui avait la malchance de le gêner. Cette lutte acharnée prit enfin fin, lorsqu'un chemin se forma sur sa droite. Il l'emprunta et retrouva finalement la route. Il ne lui manqua plus que de la longer un peu, et retrouva enfin sa voiture. Soupirant il se mit à la place du conducteur et enclencha le contact, pressé de rentrer chez lui. La journée avait vraiment été trop longue, et trop riche en rebondissement. Avant, ça n'aurait rien été pour lui, mais il n'avait plus l'habitude ! Il reprit donc la route, impatient.

Taiji ne roulait que depuis dix minutes quand il aperçu, au loin, une silhouette se dessiner. En regardant plus en détail, il finit par distinguer Heath. Évident ! C'était lui qui l'avait emmené alors comment aurait-il pu partir ? Appeler un taxi ? Oui ! Mais de toute évidence il n'y avait pas pensé puisqu'il était là, sur la chausser, à marcher au milieu de nul part. Taiji fut tenté de passer son chemin sans même s'arrêter, et de laisser le bassiste rentrer par ses propres moyens. Ça lui ferrait le pied tient ! Mais cette pensée ne fut pas longue à rester dans son esprit, puisque vite remplacer par toujours ce même instinct d'aide. Il ralentit donc quand il arriva devant Heath, faisant rouler la voiture à la même vitesse que lui. Il descendit ensuite la fenêtre pour lui parler.

-Tu es perdu peut être ?

-Non.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non.

-Sûr ?

-Toujours pas.

-Aller monte !

Heath émit un simple grognement de mécontentement et se stoppa net, obligeant Taiji à faire de même. Le plus jeune considéra le véhicule puis hésita à monter.

-Je t'ai demander...

-De monter, oui j'arrive !

Il contourna la voiture et s'assit au côté de Taiji. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, était assez surpris. Pourquoi Heath avait-il si vite accepté de monter ? Il était pourtant tellement à cran tout à l'heure … Et ça avait l'air d'être toujours le cas. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Heath lui lança :

-Ne te méprend pas … J'ai fait tomber mon portable dans ta voiture, je ne pouvais donc pas appeler de taxi … Puis me taper autant de marche à pied … c'est pas mon tripe !

-Je me disais aussi...

Taiji n'aimait pas tellement être assimilé à un taxi-man, mais bon, le problème n'était pas là pour le moment. Il ne reprit pas la route, ce qui interpela Heath. Celui-ci n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi il restait planté là parce que c'était déjà beaucoup trop gentil de sa part de bien vouloir le prendre alors qu'ils venaient de s'embrouiller, mais après sept minutes, il ne pu s'en empêcher.

-Taiji … Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Je me demande si je ne devrais pas te laisser là !

-Oh....

-Mais non voyons !

Il marqua une pose puis reprit sur un ton plus sérieux.

-Dit … Tu accepte de répondre à une de mes question ?

-Moui...

En réalité il n'en avait en aucun cas envie, et il la redoutait plus que tout, cette question, mais Taiji était beaucoup trop patient avec lui pour qu'il ne puisse refuser.

-Ça te fait du mal... de côtoyer hide ?

Heath fut étonné de la question, parce que contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, s'était une question sur lui, sur son état à lui qu'il posait, et non pas pour comprendre pourquoi ni pour aider hide... Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur en quelque sorte... qu'enfin quelqu'un comprenne, que dans cette histoire, lui seul n'était pas le monstre. Il se dit alors qu'il pouvait peut être lui faire un peut confiance, pas entièrement, mais ne serait-ce qu'un peut. C'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu de baisser la tête, comme avait été son premier réflexe, il l'a releva et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Taiji, lui laissant le loisir de décortiquer toutes ses émotions, et dieu sait qu'il y en avait un paquet !

-Beaucoup, oui.

Le lien qui unissait leur regard resta intact quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Taiji de décrypter les sentiments de Heath, puis il le brisa, se concentrant désormais sur la route pour retourner à Tokyo.

* * *

_Des avis ? (parce que j'en ai besoin pour la continuer xp)_

_Bisuu'_

_A la prochaine ;)_


	8. Un pas vers la compréhension

Bonjour,  
Voilà le 8ème chapitre... Qui est plus long que les précédents.  
PS : Ca fait un moment que je n'ai plus touchée à cette fiction... et je me demande si je la finirais...pour le moment je continue de mettre les chapitres déjà écrit, mais je verrais si je continuerais le reste.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un pas vers la compréhension

hide retrouvait enfin son appartement. Il s'étira dans l'entrée et se dit que c'était bon, d'être de nouveau chez sois. Certes se faire chouchouter par ses amis pendant un semaine lui avait fait le plus grand bien mais il avait eu l'impression d'être un légume inutile, et il détestait ça ! Il n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à son leader depuis, rancunier comme était Yoshiki ; il avait préféré laisser à Pata et Toshi le plaisir de s'occuper du guitariste.

hide alla se servir un verre d'eau et à peine l'eut-il finit que déjà, la sonnette retentissait. Il se doutait, ou plutôt non, il avait la conviction que c'était un des membres de X, et non pas qu'il ne les aimaient pas juste qu'après les avoir eu H vingt quatre avec lui, il avait besoin d'être seul... Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à diverses choses. Enfin, il fut bien contraint d'aller ouvrir, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être important ! C'était effectivement bien ses amis qui étaient là, et non pas un, mais tous. Il y eu quelques salutation, enfin plus un brouhaha qu'autre chose, entre Yoshiki qui boudait parce qu'apparemment, il n'avait pas voulu venir, Toshi qui lui lançait des boutades et Pata qui soupirait de voir les deux autres ainsi. Ils entrèrent alors tous, sans même l'avis de hide, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent assis sur le canapé, qu'ils se turent enfin.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir … Je viens juste de rentrer !

Il leur offrit en prime son plus beau sourire mais qui en revanche, ne trompa personne sur l'état de hide. Si la maladie était passée, ses tourments, eux, étaient encore bien incrustés dans son cerveau, et ils ne laisseraient jamais passer ça. hide sentit bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps et son sourire s'effaça devant les visages assombries de ses camarades. Il remarqua que Yoshiki ne le regardait même pas, il avait le regard fixé sur un mûr de la pièce... Ce fut Toshi qui brisa le silence.

-Au risque de paraître pour un vieux gâteux qui radote, il est vraiment temps hide, que tu aille voir un psychologue...

-Pourquoi ? Je vais beaucoup mieux !

-Et il se fout de nous en prime !

C'était Yoshiki qui venait de se manifester, parlant indirectement à hide, il avait toujours les yeux fixé sur ce même point et la façon dont il avait prononcé sa phrase indiquait qu'il était lassé de devoir sans arrêt revenir sur cette même conversation.

-Je te fait part du chantage puérile de Yosh-chan : il ne veut plus t'adresser la parole à moins que...

-Pas besoin de continuer, il me semble avoir compris …

hide baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas le genre de Yoshiki d'émettre des demande aussi infantile, et de se comporter ainsi. En d'autre circonstance il aurait sûrement tenté de discuter jusqu'à parvenir à ses fins, il devait vraiment être épuisé de tout ça, pour en être à ce point. hide se sentit donc coincé, obligé de devoir aller parler à une personne inconnue... La seul chose qui le consolait, c'est que s'il acceptait, il était aussi fortement possible que ses amis sois d'accord pour qu'il se remette au travail. Il hocha donc la tête en seul signe de réponse. De mince sourire s'étirèrent sur les lèvres des trois autres, ce n'était certes pas beaucoup, mais c'était un petit pas pour hide, qui l'amènerait à en faire de grand, par la suite … C'était donc, en fin de compte, énorme, même si fait à contre coeur. hide ne manqua pas de remarquer le visage soulagé de ses amis, et fut vraiment heureux de voir qu'il pouvait, encore une fois, compter sur eux pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il repensa soudainement aux dernières paroles que son leader lui avait adresser, se rendant enfin compte de l'importance qu'eux trois avaient dans sa vie... Ils étaient envers et contre tous, les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chère, tout comme Taiji.

La réponse positive de hide détendit l'atmosphère.

-Oh, je ne vous ait même pas proposer à boire ! Alcool ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous, et bientôt quatre verres de Jack Daniel's vinrent se poser sur la table basse, pour enfin s'entrechoquer sous les cris d'un « Kampai ».

Yoshiki avait pris soin de prendre rendez vous chez le psychologue pour hide, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça, que pour sa première séance, il l'emmena, de un : pour s'assurer qu'il irait bien, de deux : parce que hide avait besoin de se sentir entouré, même s'il ne le faisait pas savoir. Yoshiki, en tant que leader, mais surtout en tant qu'ami, avait décidé de s'occuper de hide quitte à ce qu'il se sente trop oppressé par sa présence, tant pis, quitte à ce qu'il se sente comme un gamin dont on est obligé de s'occuper, tant pis ! Il faisait ça pour son bien après tout, alors même si sur le coup, ça allait lui paraître énervant, il reconnaitrait bien un jour, que Yoshiki faisait ça pour son bien. Il se gara devant le cabinet, près a sortir, mais hide était déjà dehors.

-Pas besoin de m'accompagner à l'intérieur, j'irais ! M'enfin merci quand même Maman.

Yoshiki émit un grognement de mécontentement pour la forme et le regarda rentrer dans l'établissement, avant de s'en aller. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre que hide l'appelle ainsi. D'habitude, c'était lui qui s'occupait des moindres problèmes du groupes, dès qu'il y avait besoin de rassurer quelqu'un ou de détendre l'atmosphère c'était hide qui était là pour le faire. Toujours de bonne humeur, toujours à sourire pour remonter le moral des troupes, il ne s'était pas une seul fois laissé aller depuis bien longtemps, prenant le rôle de « maman » du groupe... C'est sûrement pour ça que Yoshiki trouvait étrange que les rôles se soient inversés, mais pourtant naturel. C'était au tour d'hide d'avoir besoin d'aide, et il était normal qu'il soit présent pour lui.

Durant l'heure du rendez-vous du guitariste, Yoshiki alla vagabonder dans les magasins. Ça faisait un baille qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, simplement faire les boutiques, comme tout le monde ! Ces moment la étaient rare, il avait pris pour habitude de se faire faire des vêtements sur mesures, par son propre styliste, mais là, il avait besoin de se sentir « normal ». Il tourna donc un peu dans toutes les boutiques voisines, se vidant un peu la tête... Même si hide avait était malade pendant une semaine, lui, n'avait pas arrêté de travailler. Il avait passé une semaine dingue, entre surveiller hide la nuit, bosser sur ses compos le jours, il n'avait pas eu une minutes à lui. Ça faisait donc du bien de se retrouver seul pour faire quelque chose de simple sans se prendre la tête. Cela dit, l'heure passa bien vite, et il fut temps pour lui d'aller rechercher hide. Quand il le récupéra, le guitariste parut perturbé, Yoshiki jugea que c'était normal et reprit la route, sans lui poser de question, s'il voulait parler de son rendez-vous avec lui, à lui seul de le décider. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il se sente forcé de se confesser. Après dix minutes de silence, et voyant que les yeux de hide étaient perdu dans le vide, il se risqua quand même à lui demander si tout c'était bien passé. Ce fut un sourire timide qui s'afficha sur le visage de hide, mais un sourire quand même.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas … Je repense juste à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-D'accord, c'est ok alors …

Mis à part les quelques questions d'usage que la psychologue lui avait posée, elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne lui poserait aucune autres questions tant qu'il ne parlerait pas de lui même de ce qui le tourmentait, et que quitte à passer plusieurs séance dans le silence, c'était à lui de vouloir lui en parler, et pas à elle de lui extirper les informations. Ils étaient donc restés dans le silence pendant à peu près un quart d'heure, d'abord parce que hide ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là, mais aussi, parce qu'il du faire le tris de tout ce qui c'était passé ressemant, le ramenant à penser à son passé... Il avait donc vraiment du faire un grand rangement dans son cerveau, avant de ne lui exposer les fait. Étonnamment, dans la demie-heure qui lui avait resté, il avait plus parler quand une semaine ! Il avait parlé à la vitesse de la lumière, la psychologue avait pris des notes, et l'avait écoutée avec attention. Elle avait d'abord été surprise de voir qu'il avait tant de chose à dire, et qu'il les lui disait ! Lorsque Yoshiki l'avait contacté, il avait eu l'air de dire que ce ne serrait pas simple de le faire parler, mais ça avait été tout le contraire. Elle en avait donc déduit que contrairement à ce que pensait le batteur, hide avait une réelle envie de se sortir de tout ça, et vite ! En une demie-heure il lui avait donc tout raconté, de son adolescence à ses récent cauchemars … ainsi que de Heath. La psychologue lui avait alors dit quelque chose de très intriguant. D'après les fait, elle en avait jugé que Heath, d'une façon ou d'une autre, serait lié, étroitement ou pas, à son passé. hide méditait encore sur cette dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait dit, cherchant désespérément dans son esprit, un élément qui aurait pu lui échapper. Il ne trouvait pourtant vraiment rien. Heath avait rouvert des blessures mal soignés, certes … mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne d'autre avant n'avait pu mettre de nouveau ces blessures à jour ? Il lui était pourtant déjà arrivé de se faire agresser de la même manière que Heath l'avait fait … Pata l'avait alors sauver, et il ne lui avait pas fallut tant de temps pour s'en remettre, il n'avait pas eu si mal, et avait réussit à de nouveau enfouir ses problèmes au plus profond de son cœur. Tous ça perturbait encore plus hide … mais si la psychologue avait été si perspicace pour la première séance, peut être qu'elle le serrait aussi à l'avenir, et qu'elle l'aiderait à découvrir ce lien si moindre qui les liaient...

Yoshiki venait de parler à hide, le sortant de ses pensés, il le fit alors répéter...

-Une gaufre ça te dit ? Je sais que tu adore ça !

hide hocha à la positive, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé, et ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien ! Ils s'arrêtèrent donc en acheter, et les mangèrent dans un parc.

-On reprend quand le travail ensemble ?

-On laisse passer le week-end puis, on se retrouve lundi au studio. Promet moi juste de ne pas te tuer au travail … tu pourra de nouveau le faire quand tu ira mieux...

-Je...

-Non, tu ne vas pas mieux … Tu le sais bien. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra donc, laisse toi le temps. Je ne veux pas … te perdre.

Ça coutait énormément à Yoshiki de se confier ainsi, il n'était pas vraiment un grand sentimental ! Ce genre de réflexions, il se les gardaient pour lui en général, mais là c'était différent, et pas seulement parce que hide allait mal … Le guitariste le savait et ça lui faisait beaucoup plaisir que Yoshiki se rapproche de lui, ces temps si, ils n'avaient plus trop eu le temps d'être tout les deux, leur leader s'occupant sans cesse des modifications à faire pour Heath... Le départ de Taiji avait bouleversé tellement de chose, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Juste que, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était plus retrouvé seul avec le batteur depuis bien longtemps, et ça lui avait manqué.

-Qu'est ce qui te ferrait plaisir de faire ce week-end ? Avant de reprendre le boulot ?

-Tu... ne vas pas travailler ?

-Ça me ferra du bien à moi aussi, de prendre deux jours de repos !

-J'aimerais juste être chez moi...

-Oh …

-… avec toi ?

Yoshiki fut content de constater que hide voulait bien qu'ils passent deux jours ensemble. Même s'il avait passé une semaine chez le leader, il ne l'avait pas pour autant vu ! C'était Pata qui s'était surtout beaucoup occupé de lui, Yoshiki travaillant avec Toshi sur de nouvelles compositions.

- En route alors !

Yoshiki prit la main de hide dans la sienne et le tira avec lui jusqu'au parking, mais hide s'arrêta net quelques mètres avant. Ça le gênait vraiment, ce contact physique.

-Hum... Yosh, ta

-Oh, Gomen !

Il sentit le rouge lui monter au joue. Quel idée de prendre la main de hide dans la sienne ? Il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il avait horreur de quelconque contact physique. Il là lui lâcha donc, quand même légèrement à contre cœur. Il pressa le pas pour aller se réfugier dans sa voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à chez hide fut silencieux. En revanche quand ils furent arrivés là bas et posés sur le lit de hide, ils ne s'arrêtèrent plus de parler. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver, comme ça, pour ne rien se raconter de particulier, des choses par forcement palpitante, pour la plupart des souvenirs communs ou non, des anecdotes oubliés ou pas, une simple conversation normal qui ne se résumait pas à parler de travail. On aurait dit deux adolescent qui ne se sont pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, et qui se retrouve. Ils discutèrent donc ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, cela dépend du point de vu, toujours était-il que ce ne fut qu'au environ des trois heures du matin que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ils s'allongèrent donc, leur dos à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. En même temps et d'un même mouvement ils se retournèrent tout deux, se retrouvant nez à nez, un peu, beaucoup trop près. Leur souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre et ils furent tout deux fort troublés... Ils eurent l'impression que la température de la pièce montait, et plus les secondes passaient plus ils en avaient la conviction. Malgré qu'il faisait nuit noire, leur regard s'accrochèrent, et alors que Yoshiki se démenait contre lui même pour ne pas aller coller ses lèvres contre celle tentatrice, de hide, le guitariste lui rendit service, en se tournant de nouveau. La première fois que hide s'était retourné c'était pour poser une question à Yoshiki, il voulait lui demander pourquoi il était si gentil, pourquoi il lui avait si soudainement tenu la main … mais le court moment qu'il venait de passer avait largement répondu à ses questions... et c'était on ne peut plus étrange. hide fut tout pour ne plus y penser et se plongea dans un profond sommeil, alors que de l'autre côté du lit, perturbé par son propre comportement, Yoshiki n'arrivait pas à dormir.

* * *

A suivre ...


	9. Encore plus de soutient

Chapitre 9 : Encore plus de soutient

Yoshiki ouvrit lentement les yeux. La premier chose qu'il fit fut de regarder l'heure : 14h30, il avait vraiment trop dormis. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que hide n'étais plus à ses côtés. Il eu alors un flash, se souvenant de la veille, mais que lui était-il arriver ? Comment pouvait-il être attiré par le guitariste ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme pour se convaincre que quand il allait les rouvrir, ce sentiment étrange se serrait dissipé. Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionna pas. Quand ses paupières furent de nouveau ouverte, hide était apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Tu reste manger Yosh ?

-N...Non, Je … vais rentrer.

hide parut déçue, et s'était le cas ! Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Yoshiki semblait si presser de partir, enfin, il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. A peine le batteur fut-il levé qu'il était déjà sur le palier, lui disant « au revoir ». Il le remercia une dernière fois pour son hospitalité, et partit. Le guitariste avait espérer qu'il avait rêver la nuit dernière, que l'atmosphère et l'aura qu'avait dégagé Yoshiki n'avait été qu'une illusion. Après la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir, hide n'avait plus de doute sur ce qui s'était dérouler. Il regarda d'un œil triste la table qu'il avait dresser, et le repas encore tout chaud qui attendait tranquillement dans leur assiette, d'être manger. Le batteur n'y avait même pas fait attention en passant, tant pis, enfin de compte, il n'avait peut être pas si faim que ça … Il alla s'assoir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et se sortit une cigarette. Il en avait vraiment besoin …

**Lundi ~**

Toshi entra gaiement dans le studio, bientôt rejoint par Pata et Yoshiki, a qui ces jours de repos avaient fait le plus grand bien. Le chanteur échauffa sa voix, Pata s'installa sur une chaise, guitare sur les genoux pour faire quelques assouplissement, et Yoshiki alla derrière sa batterie, faisant résonner le son de son instrument.

Les trois membres s'inquiétèrent de ne pas voir arriver les deux autres. Cinq minutes plus tard, une boule d'énergie rose entra dans la pièce, lançant un joyeux « bonjour » à ses amis... Même si ça ne trompait personne, il n'allait pas aller mieux en deux jours, il se forçait. Enfin, c'était fort appréciable de constater qu'il le faisait pour eux. hide fut content de constater l'absence du bassiste.

Yoshiki remarqua que hide n'avait pas enlever son écharpe, étrange, alors qu'il faisait plutôt chaud ici. Il garda ce détail pour plus tard, déjà assez énervé que Heath manque à l'appel sans avoir eu l'obligeance de prévenir. Après avoir répété une heure sans le bassiste, le leader commença à montrer son mécontentement.

- Non mais, il fou quoi ! Il a pas eu assez le temps de se reposer ?

- Yosh-chan, calme toi, il lui est sûrement arriver quelque chose.

- Je me fou de son excuse, il a assez fait de connerie en ce moment pour en plus rater la reprise !

- Avoue qu'il a été sérieux sur le plan du travail jusqu'ici, ne sois pas de mauvaise fois.

Yoshiki posa ses baguettes et sortit sur le balcon s'allumer une clope. Ils n'allaient arriver à rien si Heath n'était pas là, et ça le foutait en rogne. Déjà que ce matin, en se réveillant, il se sentait de mauvais poil, alors si en plus, le bassiste venait noircir le tableau, ça ne le faisait vraiment pas ! Il tira nerveusement une tafe de sa cigarette, avant que Toshi vienne ne la lui subtiliser et la balancer par dessus le balcon.

- Toshi !

- Comme si tu avais besoin de ça maintenant, vient plutôt te remettre à ta batterie. Je préfère que tu t'excite sur elle plutôt que tu te bousille la santé avec cette connerie, et puis, ça te ferra d'autant plus dé-stresser !

Yoshiki émit un grognement, il n'aimait pas quand le chanteur lui faisait la moral, surtout sur ses précieuses cigarettes, mais il fallait avouer que ça avait un côté réconfortant. Il savait pertinemment que Toshi était là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, et même s'il faisait mine que ce genre de remarque l'ennuyait, en faite, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il pouvait toujours compté sur son camarade. Il fit donc ce que le chanteur lui avait conseiller et tapa sur sa batterie aussi fort que possible, il avait grand besoin d'évacuer, et c'est vrai que sur ce point là, son ami n'avait pas tord, ça lui faisait énormément de bien !

Malgré que le bassiste ne pointa pas son nez de la journée, ils avaient pu faire un maximum de répétitions, mais il n'avait pas pu voir si les arrangements que Yoshiki avait fait pour lui correspondait vraiment au morceau. Pata s'éclipsa vers 19 heure, prétextant avoir rendez vous avec quelqu'un – sûrement avec sa bouteille de Jack's – suivit par le chanteur, une demie heure plus tard, qui devait aller faire on ne sait plus trop quoi. Finalement il ne resta plus que hide et Yoshiki, assis dans un canapé, à discuter sur les arrangements de la nouvelle composition de Yosh basé sur la partition que hide avait écrit. Ils décidèrent de ne rentrer chez eux qu'après encore plusieurs heures de travail.

- N'oublie pas, demain je viens te chercher à sept heure pour le psy, sois près.

- Je n'y manquerais pas !

Yoshiki résista à la folle envie de le prendre dans ses bras, hide avait changer de teint quand il avait évoquer la psychologue, et il semblait vraiment avoir besoin de réconfort … Seulement la seul chose qu'on pouvait faire avec le guitariste dans ses cas là c'était lui dire quelque chose de gentil, et Yoshiki n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Il posa alors avec hésitation sa main sur la tête de hide et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux, espérant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Même s'il sentit le guitariste frissonner un tout petit peux, le sourire qu'il lui renvoyait disait le contraire de ce que son corps lui faisait ressentir. Ils se quittèrent alors sur un simple « a demain ».

hide rentrait à pied, c'est pour ça qu'il eu l'idée d'aller passer le bonjour à son veille ami Taiji, et par la même occasion, de le remercier d'être passer chez Yoshiki la dernière fois. Ca n'avait certes était pas long et pas grand chose, n'empêche que sa représentait beaucoup pour hide. Depuis que Taiji avait quitter le groupe, il avait toujours eu peur de perdre le contact, non pas qu'il y ait de raison particulière à ça, juste qu'il tenait vraiment trop à lui pour ne plus le voir.

Ce ne fut cela dit pas une bonne surprise qui l'attendait chez Taiji. C'est Heath qui lui ouvrit la porte, et non pas son ami. Il eu alors en mouvement de recul, alors que l'autre, lui, souriait malgré ses traits de fatigues et ses yeux grossis. hide était tétaniser, coller contre le mûr puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. La phrase de la psychologue lui retentit dans la tête, et il eu un nouveau flash back. Le bassiste s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son torse, approchant sa bouche de son oreille. Il y murmura quelques mots.

- On ne t'a pas apprit à dire bonjour ? Il faudrait peut être que je te montre comment on fait alors ?

- Alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur le coup de hide, Taiji le stoppa, rien qu'en prononçant son prénom.

- Heath ...

- Tu n'es pas drôle !

Taiji soupira.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu !

Son ton était sec, et sans appelle, ça aurait été comme si un père interdisait quelque chose à son enfant... mais Heath obéis et rentra dans l'appartement. Taiji quand à lui, alla tenté de réparé les dégâts, il glissa quelques phrases à l'attention de hide, et le fit entrer et se poser sur une chaise. Le guitariste, une fois en confiance, se débloqua de son mutisme, et put saluer son ami comme il se doit et le remercier. Heath réapparut à ce moment là, prit sa veste et son sac, et alla déposer un long baiser sur les lèvres de Taiji avant de s'en aller. Il pâlit, ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Que Taiji et Heath était ensemble ? Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand ce connaissaient-ils ? Heath avait passer la journée là au lieu de venir au répétitions ? Et pourquoi... pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal de les voir ainsi ? Pourquoi il détestait le faite que Heath puisse embrasser Taiji ? Il planta un regard plein de question et d'incompréhension à son ami. Il n'y comprenait décidément vraiment plus rien.

-Tu …

-Plus ou moins...

-Mais comment …

-Écoute je n'ai pas à me justifier là dessus, maintenant, que tu me trouve salaud de « pactiser » avec le mec qui te fait du mal, je peux te comprendre !

-Ce n'est pas ça juste … comment peut tu l'apprécier enfin, je veux dire, je …

hide posa alors toutes les questions, excepté celle pour lui même, au bassiste

-Je le connais depuis très peut de temps … quelques jours... et pour aujourd'hui … oui, il a passé la journée ici. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ce matin il s'est ramené chez moi, en larme, il pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer... On aurait dit qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse, ou un truc du genre, toujours est-il qu'il allait mal... Je sais bien que je devrais le détester juste pour ce qu'il t'a fait, mais j'y arrive pas. Ce mec a vécu quelque chose qui l'a perturber, j'en suis convaincu, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se comporte ainsi avec toi … bien que ça ne pardonne rien, lui aussi à le droit à un peut de soutient et de compréhension...

-Je …

-Ne dit rien s'il te plait si c'est des reproches … Je m'en veux déjà assez... maintenant je te propose de passer la soirée avec moi, et on met de côté Heath pour l'instant.

-Non, enfin, oui … mais juste un verre, je me lève tôt demain.

-Vas pour le verre alors.

Et Taiji disparut dans sa cuisine, d'où il revint avec deux verres, un de Vodka, l'autre de Jus d'orange. hide protesta.

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser boire après le coup de l'autre fois !

hide aussi, comme Yoshiki, aimait se sentir entourer, et ça lui faisait tout autant du bien, qu'on se soucie de lui. Il but alors d'une traite son jus, en redemandant un autre verre, histoire d'embêter son ami.

* * *

A suivre...


	10. Deuxième pas vers la compréhension

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Je poste le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai relu en travers quelques chapitres et dieu que c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe... Je me fais peur, franchement... La raison pour laquelle j'ai relu et que je me suis forcée pour tenter de clore le chapitre 11 . Sachant que le chapitre 12 était déjà écrit, et le 13 commencer, il fallait au moins que je finisse le chapitre 11. Donc du coup, j'ai un peut bacler la fin du chapitre suivant... J'en suis désolé. Je fais déjà de gros effort pour tenter de la finir... parce que j'ai relut mon épilogue (qui lui non plus n'ai pas finit) et je le trouve bien... Donc je trouve dommage de ne pas ficeler le tout, pour mettre une fin à cette fiction. Cela dit, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Je ne suis plus du tout dans l'ambiance des personnages et les X-Japan me décoivent un peut en ce moment (pas hide, cela dit, et je reste toujours aussi fan de ce qu'ils ont pu faire de leur début... Seulement, pour moi X-Japan, c'est leur période où hide était encore en vie... après ils n'ont plus fait grand chose... alors bon). Je pensais que voir Yosh et Toshi à l'oeuvre me ferrait envie de continuer l'écriture... et ça a beau m'avoir bouleversé de les voirs, ça ne m'a pourtant pas donner envie de continuer. Ou la, je m'égare, je m'égare ! Tout ça pour dire, que je fais du mieux que je peut pour finir cette fiction ! Et c'est bien parce qu'une personne est derrière et me laisse des review que je le fais ! Aller, courage Reika, tu peux le faire xD ! Et je veux le faire, il me faut juste de la motivation ! ^o^ Cela dit, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Deuxième pas vers la compréhension

Attendant sur le trottoir, hide crevait de chaud sous son écharpe mais il était hors de question qu'il l'enlève. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses amis s'inquiète encore plus. Seulement il ne se doutait pas que Yoshiki avait déjà remarquer que hide cachait quelque chose. La voiture du batteur se gara sur le bas côté et accueillit hide. Ouf, il faisait moins chaud dans le véhicule. Le leader constata une fois de plus que hide portait une écharpe. Il l'observa longuement et crut voir des marques dans le coup du guitariste. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de bien regarder hide qui voyait que Yoshiki s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à son coup, ressera son écharpe. Le batteur l'interrogea du regard, avant de démarrer. Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à ce que Yoshiki osa poser sa question, étant désormais sûr que quelque chose clochait.

-hide, tu as froid ?

-O...Oui.

C'était très peut convaincant et le regard du guitariste disait tout le contraire.

-Tu peut tout me dire, tu sais.

Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas bien longtemps si le batteur insistait . Il avait tellement de supplication dans les yeux. Mais hide s'était promis de ne plus mêler ses amis à ses problèmes, alors il ne céderais pas maintenant, même si Yoshiki avait vraiment l'air inquiet. La voiture s'arrêta, sauver par le gong comme qui dirait. Avant que hide ne sorte, le leader lui assura qu'il serait là pour venir le chercher, et ils se quittèrent ainsi.

hide patienta douze minutes dans la salle d'attente et la psychologue vint à sa rencontre. Il entra dans son bureau avec appréhension, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Une fois qu'il fut installer et qu'elle lui ait offert un chocolat chaud, il retira son écharpe, laissant découvrir une épaisse marque rouge, comme une trace d'étranglement. La psychologue ouvra la bouche de surprise mais retrouva bien vite son sang-froid. Elle le laissa donc entamer son récit.

**Flash Back**

Alors qu'il entrait dans une pièce, la vu de hide devenait floue à mesure du temps. Il n'apercevait que de vagues contours, des sortes d'ombres. Un million d'images imprécises défilaient dans sa tête. Des décors, plein d'endroits différent. Puis, un bâtiment scolaire, des salles de classes. Cette déferlante de lieux se figea sur le self, la cantine, de l'établissement. La pièce était vide, aucun élèves, pas même des membres du personnel. Tout à coup, hide se retrouva assis à une table. Devant lui était posé un plateau repas. La nourriture se mouvait et se multipliait. Plus les secondes passaient et plus les aliments s'accroissaient. Le plateau déborda vite de partout. hide sursauta, une personne venait de se dessiner en face de lui. Elle saisit des baguettes, prit de la nourriture et la fourra de force dans la bouche du guitariste, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. hide tenta en vain de résister mais rien n'y fit. Il ne put bouger. Son bourreau émit un petit rire sadique, et un sourire net, très net, s'accrocha à ses lèvres, contrastant avec le flous qui les entourent. hide se sentait grossir, grossir... Sa peau s'agrandissait où, dessous, de la graisse se venaient se loger. Son visage devint bouffis et son corps tout entier semblait vouloir exploser. Alors que sa peau aller vraiment finir par le lâcher, il changea brusquement d'endroit et atterrit dans des toilettes. Deux mains lui entouraient le coup, le privant d'air. L'oxygène était de moins en moins présente. Ce n'était qu'avant de sombrer que le visage de son agresseur se dévoilait. Ses traits se dessinaient petit à petit, et apparaissaient alors entièrement. Heath. C'était lorsqu'il sombra dans ce monde qu'il se réveilla dans l'autre. Sortant de son songe, dégoulinant de sueur. hide se retrouva assis dans son lit, ses mains autour de son propre coup. Il les enleva délicatement laissant les marques rouges vifs de ses doigts. Et une question germa dans son esprit : « Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? »

**Fin flash back**.

Ça faisait deux jours que Heath ne venait pas aux répétitions. Yoshiki l'avait cela dit contacté pour certaines modifications dans ses partitions. Ça faisait aussi deux jours que le bassiste passait ses journées chez Taiji. Ils étaient d'ailleurs, là, tout les deux assis sur le canapé du salon, devant la télévision. Ils regardaient une émissions de variété, tout ce qui as de plus banal, le genre de chose qu'on fait en famille le soir, pour s'occuper, pour être ensemble. Taiji, cigarette entre les lèvres, passait machinalement une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Heath, sa jumelle étant prisonnière de celle du bassiste. La scène qui opérait là n'était que des plus anodine. L'un comme l'autre se sentant bien, seulement tout les deux, de cette façon. Heath paraissait absorber par les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux, mais il n'en était rien. Il réfléchissait, en réalité, ou plutôt, constatait. Ça faisait deux jours que ce genre de moment s'imposaient, et le comblaient. La simplicité dans laquelle c'était dérouler ces jours en compagnie de Taiji l'avait plongé dans une bulle de bonheur qu'il ne voulait pas briser. Il savait bien qu'à un moment donner il faudrait qu'il retourne au studio affronter hide et les autres, peut être même leur donner une explication de cette soudaine envie de s'éloigner, et il faisait tout pour reculer l'échéance. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, alors qu'il pensait à ça, sa main se resserra sur celle de Taiji. Le bassiste éteignit la télévision et bougea pour pouvoir faire face à Heath. Le plus jeune continuait d'agripper sa main comme si s'était le dernier recours pour ne pas qu'il se séparent.

-Ça ne vas pas ?

En posant cette question, Taiji avait déjà la réponse, mais le faite de le dire à voix haute impliquait beaucoup de chose. De un, Heath savait ainsi qu'il était là, de deux, qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y eu pas de réponse auditive, mais des larmes silencieuse roulèrent sur ses joues. Taiji embrassa avec toute la douceur possible, le front de Heath, et le prit contre lui. Il passa longuement sa main dans son dos, le temps que les larmes se tarissent. Le bassiste des X finit par se calmer et s'excusa même. Il se trouvait tellement faible en ce moment. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus tout ses plans partaient en vrille. Ce qu'il avait prévu de faire le faisait plus souffrir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Certains sentiments jamais éteint refaisait surface, et commençait petit à petit à prendre le contrôle. Seulement Heath ne le permettrait pas, il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout ou du moins jusqu'à ce que le plus gros soit fait. Avant ça, il se devait de tenir, et pour pouvoir réussir et évacuer toutes ses émotions superflues, il avait besoin de pleurer et d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Taiji qui avait désormais comme une emprise paternel sur lui était la meilleur personne pour ça. Pourquoi lui ? Et en plus en si peux de temps ? Peut être parce que le feeling était bon tout simplement. Heath avait eut besoin de quelqu'un et l'autre bassiste était tomber à point nommé. Il n'y avait sûrement pas d'autre explication. Taiji lui apportait un réconfort énorme sans même lui demander quoi que ce soit en retour. Il le rassurait, quitte à passer des nuits blanches à veiller sur lui. Il était là, présent, en somme, et ça faisait des années que personne n'avait plus fait ça pour lui. Le temps était passer et ses mauvais souvenirs n'était jamais parties. Il gardait au fond de lui trop de choses inachevée, de la rancune et dans tout ça, un grand manque... d'affection. Heath n'était pas méchant, et Taiji l'avait bien vite compris. Il jouait double jeux, c'est tout. Les raisons lui était encore inconnues, mais il savait que ça viendrait tout seul. Heath était là, c'était déjà une preuve qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier. C'était juste pour l'instant trop tôt pour ça.

Par la suite, ils allèrent se mettre au lit. Demain, il serrait temps pour Heath de reprendre le travail. Il ne devait pas se coucher trop tard pour pouvoir être d'attaque. Cependant, le sommeil ne voulait vraiment pas venir, l'angoisse était bien trop importante. Il avait beau se coller au corps de Taiji, ça ne lui suffisait pas pour se rassurer. Sortant du lit, il s'assit sur le balcon pour fumer une clope. Regardant le ciel étoilé, il médita un long moment sur les choses qui s'était passer, et les évènements à venir. Pourrait-il tenir ? Il l'espérait. Il écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier et se tourna vers la chambre pour observer la personne qui y dormait. Taiji était une personne des plus gentil, Heath ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il le savait déjà avant, certes, mais le faite de réfléchir à tout ça le lui faisait le confirmer. Qui d'autre aurait autant bien pris soin de lui ? Personne. Il sourit alors, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un moment. Sourire pour de vrai, pas un sourire factice. De son lit, Taiji pouvait tout juste voir le visage de Heath. Cela dit, il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'expression qu'il affichait. Il se manifesta enfin, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

-Vient te coucher.

-Tu ne dors plus ?

-Le froid m'a réveillé.

-Excuse moi.

-Heath, quand cessera tu de t'excuser pour un rien ? Tu es ici chez toi, fait ce que bon te semble, ça ne me gênera jamais.

Heath hocha la tête. Il ne revint pourtant pas tout de suite aux côtés de Taiji, continuant à l'épier.

-Un problème ?

-Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Il faut une raison ?

-Oui.

Taiji s'assit dans le lit et fit signe à Heath de venir faire de même. Quand se fut fait, il saisit le miroir poser sur sa table de nuit et le mit face au bassiste.

-Tu vois.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu vois dans le miroir ?

-Mon reflet.

-Décris toi.

-Un mec jeune mais avec pourtant des joues pas mal creusés, cheveux long noirs, yeux bruns, et … la mine fatiguer.

-Moi je ne vois pas ça quand je te regarde.

Heath leva un sourcil, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où Taiji voulait en venir.

-Moi je vois quelqu'un de blesser, profondément blesser. Des yeux remplis de larmes non versés pendant de nombreuses années. Je vois quelqu'un de très peut stable qui souhaite se donner une bonne image de lui parce qu'il vas mal. Quelqu'un qui se cache derrière son propre reflet... et qui ne s'apprécie même plus tellement l'image qu'il donne de lui commence à le dégouter.

Le plus jeune posa sa main sur le miroir, comme pour essayer de le traverser, et de voir ce que Taiji lui décrivait.

-J'ai grand nombre de défaut, oh oui, plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire, seulement j'ai conscience d'une des seul qualité que j'ai. Tu veux savoir laquelle ?

-Ou...Oui.

-Moi je ne vois pas l'apparence des gens au première abord... Je vois ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, et j'arrive à décelé le moindre détails. Et c'est le Heath que je te décris que j'ai rencontrer ce jour là, pas un autre. Et je suis sûr que c'est le vrai. Alors j'avoue que ça peut te paraitre étrange, et que peut être tu ne voudra pas me croire, parce que tu ne souhaite pas encore voir la réalité en face... mais sache que c'est cette qualité que j'ai qui m'a coûté ma place dans X.

Heath baissa le miroir, et retourna se coucher... Taiji savait que c'était sûrement trop tôt pour lui dire de pareil chose, mais il l'avait de lui même demander, et le bassiste se devait d'être franc avec lui. Cependant il n'avait pas clairement répondu à sa question, c'est pourquoi il finit par conclure.

-C'est pour ça que je fais tout ça, Heath, parce que je veux que tout le monde puisse connaître le Hiroshi Morie que moi, j'apprécie. Le vrai, le seul et l'unique qui as bien plus de qualité qu'il ne veut le croire.

Taiji remit le miroir à sa place, et se ré allongea.

-Bonne nuit, Heath, et sois prés pour demain.

Aucune réponse. Le bassiste était bien trop occuper à retourner tout ce que lui avait dit Taiji dans sa tête. Il se sentait bête d'avoir été aussi bien percer à jour... Taiji avait donc si bien réussit à le démasquer ? Cependant une autre phrase le tourmentait aussi... C'était ça, qui avait fait qu'il avait dû quitter X ? Il lui demanderait plus de détail demain, pour l'heure, il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Retournement de situation

Hello~!

Voici le chapitre onze de cette fiction... Qui me parait mieux que les précédents, mais bon... à vous de juger o_o ! Le prochain chapitre sera celui des explications, vous comprendrez enfin tout sur tout. Jusque là, patienté... Et je n'ai pas encore écrit le treize... Je vais tentée, mais je ne promet rien.

Des bisous~

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Lorsque le réveille de Heath sonna, il ne suffis que d'une note pour qu'il émerge. Stoppant la musique, il sortie du lit discrètement et prit de suite la direction de la salle de bain. Comme à son habitude il lui fallut bien une heure rien que pour se doucher et s'habiller. Il dû ensuite se maquiller et se ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Ses traits creusés par la fatigue et par les larmes qui avaient trop coulées étaient dure à dissimuler, et même une grosse couche de font de teint ne suffit pas. Il y ajouta aussi un léger trait d'eye-liner sous ses yeux, pas besoin de surcharger le tout, c'était déjà pas mal. Tout ça pour quoi, en plus ? Ne ressembler ni plus ni moins à un cadavre ambulant. La mine qu'il affichait n'arrangeait rien. Il se coiffa le plus vite possible, passant un simple coup de brosse dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus supporter de voir son reflet, il fallait à tout prix qu'il finisse vite de se préparer. Quand ce fut bon, il mangea rapidement un yaourt et enfila son manteau. Il retourna dans la chambre pour récupérer son portable, et part la même occasion, s'assurer que Taiji dormait encore. Pour finir il enfila ses chaussures et ferma la porte derrière lui, il était temps d'y aller.

Si Heath avait prit soin de ne pas réveiller Taiji s'était pour ne pas qu'il lui rappelle où il se rendait. C'était plutôt infantile de sa part, et même idiot, mais moins il y pensait, plus la boule formée dans son ventre diminuait. Quand il arriva devant la studio, là, il se dit qu'il aurait aimer avoir Taiji à ses côtés. Pourquoi ? Pour le rassurer, parce qu'il avait peur. Une peur qui grandissait plus il avançait dans les couloirs. Bloqué. Il était désormais planter devant la porte qui le mènerait à ses collègues, et à hide, bien sûr. La boule qu'il avait si bien réussit à apprivoiser jusque là prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et ne cessait de grandir. Elle prenait d'ailleurs maintenant toute la place, et c'est sûrement ça, qui l'empêchait d'entrer. En intégrant X il n'aurait jamais crut en arriver là, il se sentait pitoyable à ce moment même. Avoir fait tout ça pour en arriver là ? Au même point. Retour à la case départ. Il respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux. Se calmer, c'est ce qu'il devait faire s'il voulait que la journée se passe bien. Inspirant et expédiant sans cesse, se concentrant sur sa respiration, il n'entendit pas la porte devant lui s'ouvrir. Quand ses paupières furent de nouveau ouvertes, il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. hide se tenait devant lui, la poignée de la porte encore dans la main. Il avait l'air tout aussi étonné que lui. Par la suite, hide s'excusa et Heath le laissa passer. Il observa un moment le guitariste qui disparaissait de son champ de vision, et fut tirer de sa rêverie par une voix maintenant bien connue.

Bon, tu prend racine ou tu entre ?

C'était Yoshiki. Impatient de pouvoir reprendre les vrais répétitions, tous ensemble donc. Heath pénétra dans le studio et vint s'assoir aux côtés du leader. Il salua Pata qui était lui aussi présent, et cinq minutes passèrent avant que Toshi ne fasse son entrée.

Notre bassiste est enfin de retour

Après cette remarque plutôt amicale, le chanteur alla même ébouriffer les cheveux du bassiste. Heath se demanda alors s'il n'était pas atterrit dans une autre dimension. Toshi était soudain plus agréable, Pata n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, et Yoshiki ne lui avait même pas passer un savon. Quand à hide … hide venait tout juste de rentrer dans la pièce, s'excusant de les avoirs fait attendre, et une sacoche de guitare sur le dos. Il déposa son instrument avec les autres et s'attabla là où les autres étaient aussi. Cette ambiance ce n'était pas … normal. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Pata ça avait finit en dispute, Yoshiki lui en voulait il y a à peine trois jours d'avoir rater la reprise et maintenant plus rien ? Pour ce qui est du cas de hide n'en parlons même pas. Alors pourquoi cette atmosphère si détendu ? Heath ne comprenait plus rien. Qui plus est, Toshi avait en plus eut un geste gentil envers lui, le genre de truc qu'on ne fait qu'entre ami.

La journée se passa sans encombre, du moins en surface. L'ambiance qui avait gouverner n'était que factice, et ça se ressentait d'avantage alors que la fatigue pointait le bout de son nez. Yoshiki devenait irritable, hide n'arrivait plus à rien, Pata ne parlait plus, et Heath même s'il paraissait encore tout à fait calme, à l'intérieur de son cerveau, c'était la fête ! Le chanteur se manifesta donc, parce que ce petit cocon douillet qu'il c'était évertuer à garder stable toute la journée commençait sérieusement à s'effriter, et plus vite les choses serait régler, mieux ça irait.

On arrête tout ! J'en est marre de vous. A quoi bon faire semblant puisque tout vas mal !

Tous regardèrent Toshi d'un air effaré. Il venait de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, et que personne n'osait dire.

C'est ridicule vos gaminerie.

Au mot « gaminerie », Yoshiki partit au car de tour.

Tu ose appeler ça des « gaminerie », non mais je rêve ! On essaye de travailler là, parce qu'on est là pour ça et rien d'autre et qu'on a prit beaucoup de retard !

Mais Yosh-chan, on avance pas là, on recul !

Tous comprirent le double sens. Il reculait oui, autant dans cette situation que dans l'autre. Ça servait à quoi de cacher que rien n'allait ? Ça servait à quoi de travailler alors que personne n'arrivait à quoi que ce soit de bon ?

Il faut qu'on parle, Yosh-chan, tous ensemble.

Non.

Yoshiki …

Je refuse de parler avec qui que se soit ! Heath n'a qu'a continuer de se tenir tranquille comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui et tout ira bien !

Le bassiste qui n'avait pas vraiment suivit jusque là, prit part au débats alors que son prénom venait d'être cité.

Yoshiki a raison. D'ailleurs je vais m'en aller, parce que si Toshi à tord sur certaines choses, il a raison sûr une : c'est inutile de rester là a faire semblant ! Moi je ne veux pas avoir à faire croire à tout le monde que je m'éclate alors qu'une personne ici en particulier m'énerve profondément.

Un regard insistant fut poser sur hide. Il était temps pour Heath de reprendre du service, cette journée passé à faire le gentil lui suffisait largement. S'il ne se reprenait pas maintenant en main, s'en serrait finit de lui. Il prit sa veste et s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui. A la surprise de tout le monde, hide fut le deuxième à s'empresser de sortir de la pièce. Il laissa même ses affaires derrière lui. Ce rêve... il devait en déterminer la cause, son inspiration. Il devait donc retrouver Heath... même si ça lui faisait une sacrée peur ! Heureusement qu'il avait vite réagit puisque le bassiste était à peine sortie. Il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le parking souterrain quand le guitariste le héla. Heath crut rêver. C'était bien hide qui venait de l'appeler ? C'était bien hide, devant lui, qui attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part ? Il n'en revenait pas... depuis quand le guitariste lui adressait-il la parole ? Depuis quand ne le craignait-il plut ? Cela dit, Heath n'était pas totalement dupe, il savait pertinemment que hide devait se contrôler pour ne pas partir en courant. Il ressortie donc la panoplie du parfait hypocrite et s'avança vers lui. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de lui, hide retira son écharpe qui permit au bassiste d'admirer la cicatrice ornant son cou. Le brun eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul avant de continuer sa marche jusqu'à hide. Pourquoi hide avait-il cette trace autour du cou ? Se pourrait-il que … ?

Une fois l'un en face de l'autre, hide prit une grande inspiration et commença :

-je... il y a des choses que je ne comprend pas... toi …

-moi ?

-je ne te comprend pas... pourtant... j'essaye... j'ai du faire quelque chose qui ta blessé... ou provoqué quelque chose... je ne sais pas quoi mais... j'essaye de comprendre en ce moment... certaines choses sur ma vie... et tu reste le point d'ombre qui ne s'éclaircit jamais...

Même si ses dires n'étaient pas tout à fait cohérent par endroit, et qu'il s'embrouillait... même si dire cela lui coûtait énormément, il se devait de le faire. Il avait comprit une chose : c'est que fuir ce dont on a peur n'évite pas le danger. Heath était une menace pour lui, certes... mais s'en éloigner n'empêcherait rien. Hide - avec le plus grand des mal - saisit les mains du bassiste qui trop éberlué se laissa faire. Il les porta à son cou, et ferma les yeux. Heath comprit alors où il voulait en venir... Puisque lui, savait... Devait-il réagir ? Il était peut-être temps de mettre un terme à tout cela, de porter le coup de grâce, non ? Le brun inversa donc les rôles en prenant les mains de hide dans les siennes pour les porter à son propre cou.

-tu te trompe de rôle hide... aller, sert !

Le guitariste ouvrit de grand yeux. Que devait-il comprendre par la ? Il tenta de défaire l'emprise qu'avait Heath sur ses mains, mais en vint.

-SERT BORDEL, SERT !

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de hide. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. La situation c'était retourner contre lui sans qu'il ne remarque rien !

-FAIT LE !

Mais hide continua de pleurer tout en se débattant, et Heath serrait toujours plus fort les poignets du guitariste. Hide finit donc par céder et fit une légère pression sur le cou de son vis-à-vis. Le bassiste cessa alors de crier, hide de pleurer... puisqu'il s'effondra au pied du brun, inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla hide était allonger dans son lit, Yoshiki à ses côtés. Il demanda un compte rendue des évènement au leader. D'après lui, après s'être effondrer, Heath les avaient prévenue et était partie. Le batteur l'avait donc reconduit chez lui, et attendait jusqu'à maintenant qu'il se réveille. hide dû insister pour que le leader le laisse seul.

Après avoir réussit à ce que Yoshiki ne s'en aille, hide prit un bain pour se détendre. Lorsqu'il fermait les paupières des images inconnues lui apparaissaient. Il y eu même des scènes qui se muèrent dans son esprit. Au fond de lui il avait comme une impression de déjà vue, comme si certaines de scènes n'étaient autres que des souvenirs. Une fois sortie de son bain, il s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir, puis enfila en boxer pour se mettre au lit. Quand il fut bien installé et que ses yeux furent fermer, les scènes s'accolèrent, prirent vie... Ses scènes devinrent... plus que réalistes.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	12. Se souvenir

Bonsoir,

Voilà le douzième chapitre qui explique tout. C'est un souvenir biensûr, donc ne soyez pas dérouté. La prochain chapitre est le dernier, et je ne sais pas si je mettrais un épilogue étant donner que j'ai la flemme de l'écrire. Je verrais bien. De toute manière, avec le chapitre 13 le boucle est bouclé donc bon, voilà. Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Se souvenir

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et seul dans le noir, une silhouette traversait la ville. Il ouvrit un petit portillon qui donnait sur une grande et belle maison. Il en fit le tour et se retrouva devant une porte vitrée entrouverte. Il l'a poussa délicatement sans faire le moindre bruit et la ferma. Malgré le faite que la pièce sois plongé dans l'entière obscurité, il n'eut pas besoin de tâter les mûr pour trouver le fauteuil. Il si assit et une fois bien installer, sortit son paquet de cigarette, en mit une entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Un quart d'heure plus tard, et plusieurs cigarettes fumé, le soleil pointa enfin le bout de son nez, pénétrant la pièce de minutes en minutes. Le jeune homme eut enfin le plaisir de pouvoir observer la personne qui dormais dans le lit. La couverture remonté jusqu'en dessous de ses yeux, ses doigts pressant fermement les draps comme pour lutter pour ne pas être arraché aux bras de Morphée. Son visage paisible fut perturber pour une mou alors que son nez bougeait, se plissant. Ses yeux papillonnèrent au bout d'interminables secondes et lorsqu'ils furent réellement ouvert, un visage des plus angéliques apparut dans son champ de vision. La personne maintenant éveillé s'assit dans son lit pour faire face à son vis-à-vis qui lui caressa sa joue et vint ensuite y déposer un baiser. Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage du jeune éveillé.

-Heath, je t'ai déjà dit de pas fumer dans ma chambre.

Il râlait toujours par la forme, parce que ses parents détestait l'odeur de la cigarette, mais ce n'était pas son cas. En effet, il l'aimait plutôt, lui, cette odeur, mais quand bien même il continuait de le dire, peut être même parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Heath écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et prit son vis-à-vis dans ses bras. L'autre répondit à son étreinte, passant ses mains dans son dos et agrippant sa veste.

-Tu me pardonne mon petit hide ?

-Je suis plus vieux que toi !

-J'aimerais bien que ça soit prouver ça, tient !

Le dit hide fourra sa tête dans le cou de Heath pour mieux sentir son odeur, et ferma ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'on le ramène à la réalité.

-Aller, vas te préparer, on vas être en retard sinon !

-Dit que je suis long tant que tu y es !

-Je le dit, et je le confirme, tu met dix ans à te préparer, tous ça pour avoir une belle coupe … Je rêve !

-Ferme là, tu fait pareil !

-Oui, mais moi je suis toujours arriver ici avant que tu te réveil.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de venir me voir tout les matins...

-ah mais si tu y tient j'arrête !

hide ne pouvait pas dire qu'il souhaitait ça, puisque c'était tout le contraire ! Il adorait être réveiller par l'odeur de cigarette de Heath et c'était plutôt agréable, dès le matin, que quelqu'un vous prenne dans ses bras. Parce que, oui, c'était tout les jours la même sérénade et ça n'en finissait pas. hide ne répondait jamais à cette dernière phrase, et Heath savait très bien pourquoi. Il revenait donc se pointer là tout les matins, quitte à se lever à des heures pas possible, tant pis. hide était son meilleur ami, et pour rien au monde il ne manquerait une occasion d'être seul avec lui. Ces moments là les rapprochaient toujours plus, et il en était heureux. Leur relation spécial aurait pu aller au delà de l'amitié si Heath ne s'était pas mit lui même des barrières. Pourtant il s'aimait tout les deux, ça ne trompait personne, même pas eux, en réalité. Étant donner l'état de santé de hide, Heath avait préféré être là, mais en tant qu'ami. S'il devait partir un jour, pour il ne sait qu'elle raison, il pensait que ce serait plus simple pour hide de le supporter s'ils n'était qu'ami. Au fond, ça n'y changeait rien, mais seul hide le savait, parce que seul hide avait conscience de l'étendu de ses sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde ces instants passer avec son meilleur ami.

Il sauta du lit et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Heath attendit sagement dans sa chambre qu'il finisse de se préparer. Ça dura bien une heure. Une heure où le plus jeune s'amusa à observer hide choisir ses vêtements, tourné en rond pour chercher ses affaires scolaires répandu ça et là dans des coins de la pièce, ou encore, se maquiller, puis recommencer puisque selon lui, ce n'était pas « parfait ». Autant que hide aimait que Heath vienne le matin, Heath aimait veiller sur hide. Quand hide fut fin près, ils allèrent tout les deux dans la cuisine. Alors que Heath mâchait un donuts avec envie, hide tournait inlassablement sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud.

-hide, mange quelque chose.

Le concerné baissa la tête et se leva mettre son bol dans l'évier. Il y jeta tout le contenu du récipient et retourna s'assoir aux côtés de Heath sans un mot.

-Bois au moins un verre d'eau.

Mais il ne servait à rien de négocier quoi que ce soit, si hide avait décider de ne rien manger ni rien boire aujourd'hui, il le ferrait, et ce envers et contre tout. Sur ce point là, même Heath n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il l'aidait comme il le pouvait, de temps en temps ça marchait sous le chantage, mais pas bien souvent. Ça menait la plupart du temps à des disputes assez violente, verbalement bien sûr ! Mais le lendemain tout était tasser et ils étaient de nouveau comme chien et chat. Ça déprimait toujours plus Heath que hide refuse de se nourrir ou juste de s'hydrater... le voir perdre des forces ainsi le révoltait et il aurait donner sa vie pour que hide essaye ne serait ce que de manger le matin. Quand ils se sont connue, hide n'était pas comme ça, on entendait par là, que hide n'était pas encore malade … pas anorexique. Parce que disons clairement les choses, et appelons les part leur nom, hide l'était et ça n'était un secret pour personne. Ses parents autant que tout son entourage en avait conscience et ce n'était pas faute de faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils reprenne une alimentation normal. Rien n'y faisait et les temps se faisaient dure. On était en hiver, moment de l'année où tout le monde avait besoin de force pour se défendre contre les maladies qui trainaient. Si hide continuait ainsi il allait finir par tomber malade et qui sait s'il en reviendrait vivant ? Les défenses immunitaires baisse radicalement quand le corps est vide d'énergie. Arriverait-il donc à se défendre contre une attaque de ce genre ? Si Heath était désormais toujours aussi présent c'était aussi pour cette raison. Une raison qui le faisait être le plus possible avec son ami. De un, parce qu'il voulait avoir constamment un œil sur lui, de deux, parce qu'il voulait profiter de lui le plus possible par peur qu'un jour il le lui soit enlever.

Heath glissa sa main dans celle de hide, pour lui dire qu'il était là, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si ça paraissait être un geste anodin, c'était énorme pour hide. Heath en avait conscience et faisait tout pour lui en faire le plus souvent possible. Si hide se savait entourer, qui sait, peut être que l'appétit lui reviendrait ? A vrai dire ils n'en savait strictement rien, et même si la cause de cette anorexie était connue, aujourd'hui elle aurait du se tarir. hide était sortie de ce cercle infernale d'insulte à cause de son corps. Mais cette maladie le touchait autant qu'un cancer aurait pu le faire pour n'importe qui. Elle était là, bien implanter et ne voulait plus s'en aller. Quoi qu'on face, on a beau se battre, si la personne concerné, elle, ne veut pas s'en sortir, rien n'y fait.

Il fut temps pour les deux jeunes étudiants de partir pour le lycée. Là bas la journée se déroula sans encombre, hide refusa de déjeuner une fois encore, et Heath insista une fois encore, aussi. Ils rentrèrent ensemble le soir. Heath reprit place dans le même fauteuil que le matin, et se fuma une cigarette. hide, lui, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma ses yeux. Une demie heure plus tard, Heath devait rentrer chez lui, et hide n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Le plus jeune, croyant qu'il dormait, s'autorisa donc une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire avant, même si l'envie ne manquait pas. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de hide, et se délecta durant quelques secondes de ce doux baiser. Quand il redescendit de son petit nuage et ouvrit donc les paupières, il rencontra le regard de hide. Et ce regard était amplis d'amour... Malgré tout ce baiser resta le seul et unique qu'ils échangèrent ce jour là. Heath lui sourit, caressa doucement ses cheveux et annonça son départ. Alors que le plus jeune franchissait la porte vitrée, il fut retenue.

-Heath … Attends.

-Oui ?

-Une cigarette

-Hein ?

-Tu peut me passer une cigarette, s'il te plait.

Heath répondit à sa requête et s'en alla pour de bon. Quand à hide, une fois qu'il fut partit, il rangea la cigarette dans une boite, dans sa table de nuit, et se coucha pour de bon. Il était vraiment, beaucoup, fatiguer.

Les semaines passèrent ainsi et devinrent des mois. Trois mois que hide ne se nourrissait vraiment plus, juste pour ne pas mourir, pareil pour ce qui est de l'eau. Son corps était devenu des plus frêles, et ses os saillait à travers sa peau. Heath finissait par désespéré autant que les parents de hide, qui ne savaient plus quoi faire. A la cantine, devant leur deux plateau repas, Heath tenta une énième fois de faire avaler un bout de viande à hide. Tentative toujours aussi veine que les autres. hide était d'une pâleur à faire peur, sa peau devenait presque transparentes. Son visage d'ange était désormais creusé et les deux os de celui ci ressortait d'avantage que les autres, et on ajoutait à ça les cernes de fatigue qu'il arborait. Un cadavre, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot en ce jour pour le décrire. Les deux jeunes sortirent du self et se rendirent aux toilettes. Alors que l'un faisait ce que l'ont fait habituellement en cet endroit, l'autre logea ses doigts dans son gosier et se fit vomir ce qu'il n'avait pas manger. Rien, juste ce liquide jaune nommé bile. Heath c'était précipité ors de sa cabine quand il avait entendu le bruit, très peut discret, des vomissements. Il tapait fortement à la porte où hide continuait à se torturer autant qu'il le pouvait. Quand il sortit de la petite pièce, Heath l'attendait aux tournant. Il en avait plus que marre aujourd'hui, et même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver, il n'arriva pas à se contenir.

-Non mais hide tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais ! Tu te laisse mourir là ! Arrête.

D'un côtés comme de l'autre, des larmes de colères autant que de tristesses vinrent parfaire le tableau.

-Bouffe merde ! Tu m'énerve à te comporter ainsi. Je suis là moi ? Je ne te suffit pas ? Ca ne te suffit pas de savoir que je suis là ? Depuis le début et même avant tout ça je te soutenais... et voilà comment tu me remercie. Pas un signe que tout se que je te donne sert à te relever... Je ne supporte plus tout ça... Pitié, hide, je t'en supplie, nourrit toi !

Ca réveilla hide mais pas dans le sens voulut. Il en avait lui aussi plus que marre que tout le monde s'affèrent à le forcer à s'alimenter. S'il voulait maigrir, qui ça gênait ? Il se trouvait plus qu'énorme, et les kilos avaient beau descendre sur la balance ça n'y faisait rien, il était toujours aussi gros, toujours aussi moche. Ce que Heath ne pouvait pas comprendre, ce que personne ne pouvait comprendre, c'était ça. Refuser son corps, en vouloir un autre coute que coute et tout faire pour y arriver, quitte à devoir y laisser sa santé... C'était comme ça qu'il résonnait. L'affection que Heath lui portait ne pouvait rien y changer. Il se sentait aimer, certes, entourée, mais qu'est ce que ça y changeait ? Son corps n'allait pas changer pour autant ! Étant dans cette optique il ne pouvait vraiment qu'en avoir marre de tout ça. Sa tête commença à lui faire mal, à tournée, et puis Heath qui continuait à déblatérer des choses du même genre.

-Tait toi !

Il se tenait désormais la tête dans les mains, comme pour essayer de faire taire se bruit lointain qui lui répétait qu'il n'était qu'un déchet irresponsable. Pour faire taire cette voix et par la même occasion celle de Heath, il se jeta sur le plus jeune et lui encercla la gorge de ses mains. Elles se resserrèrent sur son cou le plus fort qu'elles purent. Le souffle de Heath se saccada. Il réussit juste à articuler les quelques mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment mais il ne voyait pas comment calmer hide.

-Je t'aime.

Mais ces mots furent un murmure pour le plus vieux qui s'effondra soudainement et violemment. Épuiser et vider du peut d'énergie qui lui restait il venait de perdre conscience. Heath sauta sur le corps presque inerte qui s'étalait sur le sol et eut le bon reflex d'appeler une ambulance.

Les secours arrivèrent dans le quart d'heure qui suivit. hide n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance quand il fut embarquer. Heath n'eut pas le droit de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Il eut un gros pincement au cœur en voyant la personne la plus importante à ses yeux presque morte, partir aux urgences sans lui. C'était cruel. Totalement cruel. En plus de ça, on l'obligea à retourner en cour. Mais comment aurait-il put avoir la tête à ça ? Déjà qu'il n'était pas un élève studieux mais alors là ! Il s'enfuit donc en courant le plus loin possible, atterrissant dans un endroit remplis de souvenir qui lui rappelait hide. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, alors il le ferrait ici, dans cette grotte qu'ils avaient découvert tout les deux lors d'une promenade en forêt.

Trois. C'est le nombres de jours où il fut sans nouvelle. Pas une. Il était passer chez hide des milliers de fois, et ses parents n'avaient pas daigner lui ouvrir. Il avait aussi tenter d'appeler mais ça n'avait pas donner plus de résultat. Mais finalement au bout de trois jours interminables et insoutenables, les parents de hide avait finit par décrocher ce foutu téléphone.

-Comment vas hide ?

-Il se remet doucement de son malaise.

Grand soulagement pour Heath qui avait vraiment peur qu'on lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Je pourrais le voir quand ?

-Plus jamais, Hiroshi.

-Comment ça ? Vous m'avez bien dit qu'il est en vie ? Rassurer moi !

-Bien sûr.

-Alors … Quoi ? Vous voulez m'interdire de le voir ?

Hideto à l'instant où je te parle et dans un centre spécialisé pour les maladies de son genre. Il n'a le droit à aucune visite tant qu'il n'acceptera pas de garder ses perfusions qui le nourrissent, et ensuite, tant qu'il ne mangera pas. Même nous n'avons pas le droit de le voir. On ne sait pas combien de temps durera la thérapie. Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Qui sait ? Hideto vas très mal mais il est maintenant entre de bonnes mains.

-Je comprend votre inquiétude, mais c'est trop ! Il a besoin d'être rassurer... il a besoin de moi !

-Tu te surestime beaucoup trop.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai toujours été là pour lui, et ça ne changera jamais, je veux pouvoir le revoir. Même s'il faut attendre la fin de sa thérapie.

-Jamais je t'ai dit, jamais.

-Et vous pensez qu'il n'en souffrira pas ?

-Il n'éprouvera même pas ne serait ce qu'un petit manque.

-Vous mentez, hide... hide m'aime trop pour ça.

-Mais il t'a oublier mon cher Hiroshi.

Le choc fut dure à encaisser, et d'ailleurs, il ne voulut d'abord pas comprendre, oublier ?

-Ton silence me laisse comprendre ton étonnement. Les médecins l'ont questionner sur ce qui c'était passer avant son malaise, tout comme sur tout le reste... Pas même une fois il ne t'a évoquer. Lorsque je lui ait demander s'il voulait te voir une dernière fois avant d'entamer sa thérapie il a dit ne pas savoir qui tu étais. Par la suites les médecins m'ont dit que c'était courant, que si tu étais liées de près à lui et que tu avais jouer un rôle contre lui, donc, l'amener à manger, il se pouvait qu'il t'est oublier pour ne pas avoir à s'en vouloir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le genre. Ça s'appelle un choc traumatique. Les souvenirs peuvent revenir comme ils peuvent ne jamais le faire. Le seul moyen qu'ils reviennent vite sont de reprendre contact avec les gens qu'ils a volontairement oublier, toi, dans ce cas. Et je ne veux pas qu'il se rappelle de toi, jamais. Alors tu vas nous laisser tranquille maintenant. Nous allons sortir de ta vie, hide le premier, puisque c'est lui qui le souhaite en t'oubliant. Je suis désoler, j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement mais c'est ainsi. Au revoir, Hiroshi, et bonne chance pour la suite.

Un long bip raisonna alors. Heath essayait d'assimiler tous ce que la mère de hide venait de lui apprendre. C'était visiblement trop pour lui. Il explosa en sanglot au milieux de sa chambre. Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent de couler que lorsqu'il s'endormit à même le sol, épuiser par les sanglots incessant.

Il est évident que dans les jours qui suivirent Heath tenta de reprendre contact avec la famille. Seulement le numéro n'était plus disponible, et la maison éternellement close. Une semaine plus tard, un panneau « a vendu » annonçait qu'ils avaient déménager. A partir de ce moment là, Heath tenta de se renseigner tant qu'il le put, mais l'établissement scolaire ne voulut rien dire, et au bout d'un moi il fut temps pour lui de se résigner. hide avait disparut de sa vie, totalement disparut et il ne reviendrait jamais. Il l'avait oublier. Reléguer au rang de souvenir inexistant. Tout ça pour une histoire de bouffe. Tout ça parce que Heath pensait ne pas avoir été assez présent. Même s'il continua ses études, ce ne fut que très peut de temps. La musique devint son remède, mais des cicatrices ne se ferment jamais entièrement. Elles ne restent que des cicatrices, et sont éternellement visibles.

De son côtés, hide fut de retour chez lui, dans sa nouvelle maison, quelques mois plus tard. Cinq, exactement. Il avait repris pas mal de kilo et même si son corps restait très svelte et très mince, il avait reprit des couleurs.

Alors qu'il découvrait sa nouvelle chambre, fouillant partout pour voir si ses parent n'avait rien oublier dans son ancienne maison, il tomba sur la cigarette qu'il avait demander à Heath. Un sentiment étrange le submergea. Il ne se souvenait pas fumer. Il pensait même qu'il trouvait ça mal. Cependant il l'a prit et la cala entre ses lèvres. Il chercha un briquet et finit par en trouver un. Avant de l'allumer il s'assit sur son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il tira sa première taf, il eut un gros pincement au cœur, cette odeur lui évoquait quelque chose... quelque chose de lointain mais il ne voyait pas quoi. C'est comme ça qu'il fuma sa première cigarette, et que plus tard, il ne put plus s'en passer.

* * *

A suivre...


	13. Il y a ses larmes qui coulent

Bonjour ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, en espérant que mon envie d'en finir ne se ressente pas xD je l'ai un peut baclé, je lavoue " mais j'espère qu'il plaiera tout de même ^^ ! Pour ce qui est de l'épilogue, étant donné qu'il n'a aucune influence par rapport à la fin de cette histoire, je ne sais pas si je le finirais ! Il me faudrais beaucoup de courage pour, et je ne cache pas que ce n'est pas le cas ! Mais j'essairais tout de même, parce que cette unique fiction que j'ai écrite sur les X-Japan, à la base, elle me tenait à coeur (juste que j'en ais pas fait ce que je voulais u_u")... Bonne lecture ! Et peut-être à la prochaine si je poste l'épilogue !

Je vais tenter de poster plus sur mais j'oublie à chaque fois " ! Il faut que je me motive pour ça aussi ! Bonne fin de journée = ) !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Il y a ses larmes qui coulent. Et celles enfouient ; Les larmes de ton âme.**

hide se réveilla en sursaut. Tremblant. Qu'est ce que c'était que... ça ? Des souvenirs ? Enfouit, bannit ? Il se souvenait de ce qu'était Heath pour lui, de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui... de pourquoi il l'avait oublier. Tous se chamboulait dans sa tête et reprenais place. Les souvenirs retournait dans leurs cases initiales et tout était maintenant net et précis. Multitudes de sentiments s'immisçait en lui. Les questions s'éludaient désormais sans encombre. Malgré tout il eut un grand sentiment de solitude... Pendant si longtemps il avait donc fait comme si Heath n'existait pas ? Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu et pourtant … Tout ces sentiments qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait, quand il était près de lui... et cette manie de ne pas lui en vouloir... et cette envie de... le connaître. Ce jour où il était partie dans les sources thermales et où il avait écrit cette partition il avait découvert une chose qui l'avait énormément chambouler. Quand il avait Heath près de lui, il était toujours amplis de sensations étranges. Son cœur battait toujours plus fort et il lui faisait même mal. Il ressentait quelque chose de... spécial, très spécial, qu'il n'avait jamais su s'expliquer. Ce quelque chose qui l'avait fait se renfermer sur lui même petit à petit. Mais si Heath était revenu vers lui, que cela voulait-il dire ? Il se souvenait, lui, alors pourquoi avoir intégrer son groupe alors qu'il savait ? Pour lui ? Pour hide ? Pour se...venger ? Ou pour le retrouver ? Autant que de réponses, d'autres questions venaient se formé dans sa tête. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'information en même temps et il avait du mal à le supporter. Il se leva, alla dans sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Il se prépara du plus rapidement qu'il le put et sauta dans sa voiture en direction de chez Taiji. Il savait que Heath s'y trouvait.

Maintenant qu'il avait comprit.

Maintenant qu'il savait.

Maintenant que ses sentiments étaient claires, même s'il ne les assumaient pas.

Maintenant... Il pouvait lui parler, lui faire comprendre que lui aussi, avait mal. Lui dire pourquoi il l'avait oublié... et peut être même comprendre pourquoi Heath était revenu pour le faire souffrir. Il pourrait même lui pardonner ses erreurs, peut-être qu'ainsi Heath lui pardonnerait les siennes.

Hide ne fit pas attention aux panneaux de signalisations, ni même aux feux. Il parcourut la ville à une vitesse effrénée et ne se stoppa que lorsqu'il fut garé devant chez son vieille ami. Sautant de son véhicule il grimpa les marches quatre par quatre et arriva bien vite devant la porte de l'appartement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien faire.

Il avait peur, une peur macabre qui lui broyait les entrailles et lui brouillait les sens... Mais peut importait la douleur psychologique ou même celle physique. Il n'avait cure de toutes ces sensations qui le submergeait. Ce qu'il désirait c'était avoir Heath en face de lui, le reste viendrait en temps voulu.

Il frappa alors violemment, une fois, puis deux. La porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Il continua de taper vivement jusqu'à ce que Taiji lui ouvre, surpris de le voir débarquer chez lui de si bonne heure et un air aussi déterminé peint sur le visage. Il lui semblait qu'hide était soudainement moins pâle, que ses traits n'étaient plus tirés par la fatigue, et qu'il allait mieux. Quel était le fruit d'un si violent changement ? Il le fit entrer et assoir dans son salon et lui proposa à boire. Le guitariste déclina et le pressa à venir en face de lui.

-est-il là ?

Hide se frottait les mains les unes aux autres, pas de stresse mais d'empressement. Il voulait mettre un terme à toute cette sinistre histoire, que tout soit enfin finit.

-il dort

C'est presque du tac au tac que hide lui répondit :

-réveil le !

Mais Taiji n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait d'abord savoir ce que hide pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête pour exiger de voir Heath alors même qu'il y a quelques jours il ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence..

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hide ?

-Je sais tout … Je veux lui parler.

-Comment le sait tu ?

-Je me souviens de tout...

Taiji avait eu vent de cette histoire la veille même. Lorsque Heath était rentrer, il avait eu une attitude étrange. D'abord il avait parut être joyeux, satisfait, comme si quelque chose dans sa vie avait enfin aboutit... puis il s'était écrouler cinq minutes plus tard en plein milieu du salon en se prenant la tête entre les mains et laissant couler encore et encore des larmes. Ses sanglots s'étaient fait incessant, et Taiji avait alors voulut savoir... Parce qu'il ne comprenait plus rien, qu'il désirait l'aider. Il avait alors été mis au courant de ses motivations à entrer dans X-Japan, de sa vengeance trop dure à supporter, de son affection pour hide depuis sa plus tendre adolescence... De leur séparation, de tout, pour faire plus simple.

-il ne faut pas le blâmer hide...

-Je n'en ais pas l'intention... au contraire.

-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de...

-En ce moment, je ne fais pas vraiment dans les «habitudes» tu remarquera... alors un peut plus un peut moins.

Taiji sembla réfléchir longuement puis se leva pour aller chercher ses clefs et les déposa sur la table basse.

-Je te laisse l'appartement... appelle moi quand vous avez finit.

Puis il enfila sa veste, ses chaussures et prit quelques sous pour aller s'occuper ailleurs.

Hide entra dans la chambre de Taiji. Heath était emmitouflé sous les couvertures, les cheveux cachant son visage. Le guitariste s'assit sur une chaise non loin et se mit à fumer... Les rôles étaient inversé, enfin... Les choses reprenaient leur cours, du moins, un peut. Et hide fuma jusqu'à ce que Heath se réveille enfin, alerter par la trop forte odeur de tabac régnant dans l'habitacle. Ses paupières papillonnèrent légèrement puis s'ouvrirent enfin, ses yeux se posant sur la provenance de cette odeur qu'il aimait tant... mais ces doigts... Ces doigts entre lesquels étaient cette fameuse cigarette... Il les auraient reconnue entre mille bien que sa manucure avait été négligée depuis un petit moment. Hide.

-c'est à cause de toi que j'en suis devenu dépendant tu sais...

Heath mit un temps avant de comprendre mais ses yeux toujours fixés sur le cylindre entre les doigts du guitariste le menèrent à sa réponse.

-je comprend Heath … J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que tu dormais... au début je me demandais vraiment pourquoi tu ne t'étais tout simplement pas présenté comme un ancien ami... mais en faite, je comprend. J'aurais sûrement agis de la même manière.

Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, en extirpa une grande bouffée et recracha lentement la fumée avant de continuer d'une voix presque tendre son monologue.

-tu avais raison de vouloir me faire souffrir autant que moi je t'ai fait souffrir.

Il croisa ses jambes et planta ses orbes dans les siennes. Heath eu un mouvement de recul mais ne fuya pas son regard.

-Tu as réussit tu sais... Je me sentais réellement mal et le pire, c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi...

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier proche – déjà remplit de milliers de mégots – et en sortit une autre qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres sans l'allumer.

-Pourquoi je t'ai oublié ? Je pense que je voulais nous protéger. Moi de toi puisque tu me faisais du mal à sans cesse me dire que je devais manger... et toi de moi puisque tu m'aimais et qu'à cet époque, je ne pouvais rien t'apporter, même si c'était réciproque.

Il sortit enfin son feu, et joua un long moment avec avant d'allumer le tabac et d'en tirer une bouffée.

-Et tu sais quoi, Hiroshi ?

Le bassiste déglutit, il savait que hide désirait une réponse à sa question. Il tenta d'émettre un son, mais rien ne sortit. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Était-ce parce qu'au final il regrettait de s'y être prit ainsi pour qu'il se souvienne ? Était-ce parce qu'il pensait que hide le détestait désormais ? Était-ce parce qu'il pensait que sa vie n'avait vraiment plus de sens ?

Il n'y comprenait plus rien à ses sentiments.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien à sa vie.

Il ne savait même plus s'il lui était encore capable de respirer convenablement.  
Pourrait-il encore parler ? Les mots ne sortaient pourtant pas...

Finalement un petit «non» quasi-inaudible sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

-Je ne t'en veux même pas et le pire … c'est que je t'aime encore.

Heath ne comprit pas. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que l'apprécier encore ?

-A aucun moment je t'ai détester de me faire souffrir. Je me suis toujours sentit responsable. J'ai toujours eu le cœur qui saignait pour toi... Quand il y a quelques semaines je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais... Je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un qui me faisait du mal.

Hide écrasa sa cigarette sur le meuble sans faire attention et se leva, toujours plongé dans le regard du bassiste. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Des larmes perlaient aux yeux de Heath. Hide les essuya de son pouce et se pencha sur lui. Il oublia alors sa peur du contact, ce besoin irrépressible de se tenir loin des autres. A ce moment, il savait que Heath avait besoin d'y croire, qu'il était perdu et que seul les gestes pourraient changer la donne. Il déposa alors ses lèvres contre celle du brun, doucement, chastement, c'était presque un baiser papillon mais s'en était tout de même un. Il se décolla ensuite, et lui sourit timidement.

-Tu me pardonne ?

Heath explosa alors littéralement en sanglot, mais de bonheur cette fois. Il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids qui depuis des années lui pesait sur la conscience et sur le cœur. Depuis quand ne s'était il pas sentit aussi bien ? Il n'y avait qu'avec hide auprès de lui, amoureux, qui pouvait lui faire autant d'effet et lui mettre autant de baume au cœur. Il lui rendit alors son sourire pour ne pas qu'il croit qu'il était malheureux et posa sa main contre sa joue. Il n'osa pas plus le toucher, sachant pertinemment qu'il le mettrait mal à l'aise et lorsque ses larmes furent enfin taries, il murmura presque :

-je t'aime...

hide s'allongea alors à ses côtés, ni trop près, ni trop loin, et ils discutèrent un long moment sans plus rien se cacher. Heath lui remémorait des souvenirs pas encore bien claires pour lui, et hide écoutait avec attention. Il observait le visage de Heath s'illuminer alors qu'il lui comptait leur vie commune. Finalement il s'en était fallut de peut pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Il fallait seulement que l'un fasse le premier pas, que l'autre se souvienne. Tout aurait pût être plus simple, mais les évènements étaient tel quels et jamais ils ne pourraient revenir sur le passé. Malgré eux on les avaient séparés, Heath avait voulut le retrouver, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à un jour partager de nouveau sa vie avec hide. Pour que leur sentiments soient claires, que leur amour s'intensifie et qu'il persistent au cour du temps, il leur avaient fallut plusieurs années loin de l'autre, l'un à souffrir d'un vide inconnue, l'autre à chercher sans relâche à retrouver l'être aimé. Leur destin ne résident que dans un seul et même concept... Se souvenir.


End file.
